Letters From The Past
by InuyashasFieryInuyashasyokai
Summary: Torn From The one you love without the other even knowing it was more than unrequited.Forced to live a lie for the promises made,long past,forgeting what lies within their heart,too late to change paths chosen.Now both have to led a life without.Or not?
1. Chapter 1

Letters of The Past

No Tegami Kako

Chapter One: The Past Left Behind

By InuyashasYokai

The Forest of Inuyasha darkened by nightfall, lulled to slumber from the sun's inevitable descent, and the moons rising. In the forest edges stood a village where the old priestess Kaede lived next to a shrine, in honor of the priestesses lives that come and gone. There in a tree sitting in the surrounding darkness, illuminated by moonlight, sat at certain Hanyou.

Inuyasha, with a determined eye scrolled across the sheet of parchment with a steady hand. The Hanyou wrote on, in his solitude as he had every night for the past three years, since that night. Miroku had been curious to his inquiry and request for Miroku to teach the said Hanyou to read and write.

The instruction began and continued within a full moon cycle of Naraku's death and demise, Kikyo's enlightenment, and Kagome's fading and , Miroku began teaching Inuyasha during his spare time while not being torn away with spiritual duties and lecherous endeavors. The monk Miroku was indeed impressed with the sometimes irate demon .

Though his frustration in trial and error, thus resulting in some poor trees being submitted to his wrath. In the end said arrogant Hanyou with difficulty and some unfortunate casualties exceeded the monk's expectations. It was soon after that his desire to write the scrolls began ,and continued ever since.

Miroku had finally settled down with Sango and Shippo in the village. Though the group wanted to stay alongside with Inuyasha, but being closest to Kagome, the hanyou wanted to be in close vicinity to her, just in case she returned. He in the end decided to build a hut within the clearing of the demon bones well in Inuyashas forest .In hopes she survived and they would see her again against what his mind was telling him.

Soon afterwards Miroku and Sango relocated back to the Demon Slayers village to rebuild. Kaede was getting up in years and would soon require searching for and training her successor

Morning rays had peaked over the horizon as Inuyasha's Quill and his now closed scroll being tucked safely within his Haori. Inuyasha gazed up with longing towards the sky ,directly at the sun. In a hushed whisper, as always he would gaze out to speak ,reaching out to the those taken from him ,and that deeply touched him like no other since his mother passed.

"Good Morning Kagome "

"Rest well Kikyo "

Inuyasha jumped from the tree to head back towards his hut in effort to wake and feed Shippo. On the way back Inuyasha eased into deep thought, silently wishing and waiting for the Kami to bring her home. The days went like ones past ,now that he had a son to raise ,adopting Shippo as he knew his lost love would've wanted.

Later that night ,in his deep slumber images flooded his mind with memories of a raven haired beauty he once knew. Kagome. Inuyasha was sleeping soundly until one memory in particular focused with clarity,and one that brought pain.

It was the day that his best friend and love was taken from him. It was like she just vanished without a trace from his very gaze. He never got the chance to say goodbye, and to tell her how she meant to him. Deep into the night a sorrowful howl was heard within the distance as tears cascaded down the hanyou's face .

The camp's inhabitants heard the howl and knew from where it came as they felt the loss as well. Kagome was not only a friend but she was family . Even though they didn't know what had happened to her they had services and built a shrine for her memory. For she will be missed to all whose lives she touched, especially for a certain Hanyou.

Inuyasha whom had given up on sleep, had gotten tired of staring at the ceiling of his hut, gotten up from the safety of his cocoon within his haven. As he walked aimlessly through the forest, that was named after him, letting his feet guide him, not really paying no mind where he was going ,suddenly stopped.

Surprisingly his feet took him to the place he never expected to be. There standing as to mock him was the Goshinboku tree, and standing in all his glory . Once in front of the tall mass of bark and leaves towering him,and Inuyasha once again felt empty. The man fell to his knees in submission and desperation, uncontrollably sobbing for the loss he felt inside.

After some time passed, his tears slowed while one hand grasped the thick trunk ,pulling himself and simply laid his palm rest there. Within a short time he felt a surging pulse rage through him, knocking him to the ground causing him to gasp in shock. For what he felt gave him reason to believe it wasn't the end,and that gave him a sliver of hope .

If That wasn't proof his confirmation came in the form of a voice, once his hand was on the roots of the magical tree.

'Inu.. Inuyasha ...are you there?', flowed within his mind, making him jump and looking around at his surroundings.

Once convinced nobody was hiding, and playing some cruel joke on him.

The Hanyou, decided to test his theory,he pulled away from the tree,then made contact with it once more. Nothing.. absolutely nothing .No voice. No power. Nada. Inuyasha, then looked to the clear night sky ,before he would return to the routine set for him completing his promise.

A promise that was made to himself for another, someone he holds dear to his heart. Realizing that his eyes were now closed, he opened them letting the tears fall,and whispering a silent prayer to the Buddha or anyone that would hear him :

My heart bleeds but continues to beat longing to be home

Till I find it ,my missing part of my soul ,I walk alone.

I will not rest until she knows

I wont quit till my love shows

Fate has me beat for time,I can wait

To give my heart ,I plead for the return of my future mate

Taken away before I had the chance

I would give anything for a different circumstance

Take what you want ,steal what you will

Just reunite my heart with the part of my soul on the other side of the well's windowsill.

He jumped into the tree instantly as he began to let his heart spill on paper, for the one that left him from what was left behind. In hopes he would get to feel it come from his lips, the words he desperately wanted it to be spoken to her ,and as it should have been so long ago .Although for now Inuyasha settled his words formed by his callosed hands to allow what lay deepest in his heart to flow outward ,and to be bled onto the brittle parchment.

'I hope its not too late to show you what I feel inside ,and I wish I get the chance to tell you that...' the twin set of deep amber scrolled over what he'd wriiten while his thoughts seemed to take over, and spilling forth from his lips...

"I love you".

The hanyou gave pause before pleading to anyone within the night abyss

"Please if you can hear me, help me to find a way to bring you home to me"

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Letters Of The Past

~ Chapter Two~

One's Demise For Another's Heart

Present Time: Tokyo

By Inuyashas Youkai

'Downfall For Us All'

~ Stranger's Crossed Familiar Path's~

Downtown Tokyo, during the twilight hours where the nearby streets boomed with thundering beats from a surrounding building posing as a typical nightclub. In the darkened corner of the crowded , smoke-filled room ,posed a stoic figure within the shadows, looming over the massed ,and drowning into his own internal battle over his own emotions. Dressed to kill when blending in the atmosphere that matched his current mood ,with black dress pants and a grey long sleeved dress shirt, complimented by the loose crimson tie that hung around his neck. His hair hung passed his shoulders,down to his lower back,and followed his body movements with unyielding grace.

At his immediate left was a man that was as inebriated himself as his cold companion was. A little bit skinnier than that of his drinking partner and shorter, with a purple button up ,and a pair of black jeans. Hours later when the bodies that moved fluidly across the floor blurred as one mass echoing in threes,losing count on what drink they were currently on, and the last draw being that the bartender on staff began serving water.

The somewhat tipsy adorned in black and grey dragged the latter drunkard outside to hail a cab to take him home,while he walked to work out the things in his head. Once the yellow cab answered his call , pulling into the parking lot of the hidden bar ,the hysterically laughing friend was tossed into the back seat before his companion addressed the driver with instructions and payment.

Before the car drove off with his friend ,the nameless regular to the bar stepped to the now open window and patted him on the shoulder.

" Oi ya perverted lil buddy ya did it again .Thanks for coming up to see me again and giving me a good laugh .Seeing you get your ass handed to ya, cause you can't keep your hands off always gives me joy Hanging out with you always makes may day so much better after dealing with her. "

"Ya gonna be alright "

"I will be fine ,I am not as weak as you,pathetic weakling .See ya next week"

As soon as farewell were said the one still standing outside the car lightly pounded on the hood to send them off before he proceeded in the other direction. The tipsy man left behind began to feel the last of what he consumed to flow through taking control over his body as he ran through the streets of Tokyo. Looking to the left where the light was coming overhead when the skies seem to lighten to the coming Dawn .Forgetting where it was that he wanted to go ,letting his feet take him forward only to stop when he heard footsteps echoing his.

~Higarashi Shrine~

A blinding light broke through the pleasant flow of the natural light from the expectant suns rising ,with a shrill noise booming into the night's peaceful serenity. When the ominous presence punched through past ,crossing into that of this time left a woman in its disappearing wake .Shaken from the reality of its intensity that brought her back forth into this world.

The vision blurred from the expectant devastation and hurt,once the truth weighed on her from the sight brought forth into her eyesight. Slowly standing once again to climb out of the well ,covered in dirt and blood ,only to jump back into the darkened pathway back to where she was taken from. Moments passed before she opened her eyes and she found herself still kneeling within the same well that she jumped into .The blood on her knees further proved with the stinging throb that the well refused to let her pass.

Many tries again to force her back into the world she longed for and missed dearly , rejected her after it spit here out. Sighing in defeat as the disorientation filtered in from shock ,the woman soon crawled out of the well' s mouth to fall into a heap on the ground. Kagome lifted herself up weakly to stand letting her legs stumble her way to the house . Her first thought that she wanted to find something for the pain ,and a change of clothes so that her parents wouldn't see her this way .

Grabbing the first thing that she could ,a tank top and a black miniskirt ,Kagome then fumbled through the medicine cabinet for aspirin ,and surprisingly found behind some little med packs , a small bottle of Jack. Slowly wrapping her fingers around the bottle and opening it and letting it slide into her lips and down her throat. She never drank before but somehow as that powerful liquid ran down her throat ,besides the burn,it numbed the pain. For a moment she was free from the hurt that she would never see them again.

When the bottle crashed to the floor ,Kagome felt the need to get away from this place, to run from the memories. With that the girl rose to grab her jacket and stumbled down the stairs to the door,escaping the hurt that threatened to follow behind. Kagome ran through the fence that bordered that of her families shrine and continued running towards a unknown path led only by the desire to escape the one she was forced to leave behind.

Finding where she stopped was only was due for the fear that someone was following her, and it was a place that was unfamiliar to her, but looked as a graveyard. Kagome hid behind one of the trees surrounding the forest encasing the hidden graveyard.

~ The Lost Find One Another In Disaster~

Closing his eyes for a moment to seek out the one who would dare to follow,for this was private. Even his best friend didn't know that he came here still after that night. Although with the effects of the alcohol was severely putting his whole body out of whack ,and control was quickly wavering.

Stumbling over a couple grave markers towards where he believed the intruder to wander off to , and falling to the ground. Once on the ground apart of him collapsed into the summoning darkness that called him ,while another slid in its place, and was proven to who could see behind his bangs shrouding them bled crimson, when another's scent alerted him.

" Mate"

Frightened when the man who caught her presence was slowly making its way towards the place where she hid. Kagome's fear was dulled by the large amounts of booze taking over in her system but it was still there. Closing her eyes to wish that he wouldn't make it to her secret haven ,but was glad to see that once he grew close that he had fell.

It was the perfect time to run away at least that was what she thought until the man collapsed on the ground began to growl threateningly at her,warning her to stay in place. Frozen where she stood with his clawed hands wrapped around her ankle, and if she could move to scream she would but at the moment she couldn't find her voice.

The next thing Kagome knew for certain that her body was thrown against a tree ,with the piercing red eyes bore into hers. His hands tightly pinned hers above her head to prevent her escape with his knees pressing on either side of her torso. A voice echoed within her head screaming words that for a time just blurred together in her fogged brain,until the man violently shook her to raise her attention.

"Where ya going? Are you coming back to taunt me again with the memory of you to prove once again the very thing I want I can't have! You stupid wench! I told you already that you are my mate! This time I won't let you walk away from me !"

After those words were spoken out of the anger that she guessed the man felt ,she didn't have time to finish because Kagome found herself knocked out by his push into the tree. She fell unconscious, unbeknownst to her the stranger took her inside a abandoned building and tore all of her clothing,once he laid her body gently down.

Looking at her head for the injury,to make sure it wasn't life threatening,before he as well was stripped out of his suit. Admiring her body as the memories of his past love passed through his mind, and before he let his weight lightly fall against her naked body.

Splaying kisses across her neck,followed by the love nips down across her face then fell towards the perky mounds of her chest. Moving his tongue down the planes of her stomach towards the forest of wet soft hair covering her drenched pussy. His lips hovering over her neither lips and breathing heavily, letting the warmth of his breath send shivers up her spine.

The woman underneath at this time began to fight awoken to her plight ,feeling the nakedness of her body as the chills rose through her body. The tiny room thundered with her screams and his threatening growls,as her continued with her hands once again being pinned over her head. The man straddled the woman, before he stuffed his raging hard cock into her pussy forcifully past her virginity ,and taking it with confident stride.

"Stop it wench ,you know that it's me that you want . Why do you fight what you desire and I was going to make it pleasurable for you ..But that's okay I can make it rough either way you are MINE!"

"No Please Stop ! I am not who you think I am !Please Don't!"

"Ya Right !Like I figured you would say that! You Heartless Bitch ! I will show you not to come into my haven again dressed for all to see like a little tramp that you are!"

The man hovering over her pounded deeper within her tight pussy ,while lifting one leg over his shoulder, taking his clawed fingers to plunge into her tighter caverns of her her ass, between her volumptious cheeks,and which he squeezed them digging his claws in them until they bled. Flipping her over as she further screamed her moans in objecting to his actions, so that she was on all fours . Without any pause the man forcefully pumped his shaft into her tight orafice of her ass while inserting his fingers into her dripping pussy.

"Oh God ! Very Good ! Ohhh Kami!,You are a tight lil bitch for me aren't ya "

" Stop!"

"Never until I have completely taken what is mine so that nobody else can ever touch you the way I am now!"

Running his claws over her curves ,dragging them as the blood ran from the path of the scars that he was making across her flawless skin. Feeling his balls tightening , knowing the torturous teasing placed on himself between them was coming to a close ,and not being able to hold out anymore.

The man lowered his face with his fangs passing his smirk towards the woman's hung neck,and he grabbed a firm hold around her hair to bare her neck to him. Savoring the flesh now presented into his crimson gaze ,and the man licked his lips before plunging his fangs into her neck. Soon after the man felt the woman's walls of her pussy clench around him tightly before his dick spewed his seed deeply within her crevice.

"Shit!"

Falling to her side ,wrapping his arms around her ,and to pull her against his chest, when his senses slowly came back to him. Fear and shock filtered into the mans being when reality coursed through the signals in his brain. His arms slowly loosened around the crying and shaking woman in his arms.

Something about this woman was familiar with her scent, but it wasn't the one whom he thought,because from what he knew,she was dead. Suddenly the woman fell limp within his embrace, and that scared him. The man slowly stood gathered his clothes and left but not before he kissed her ,telling her he was sorry.

Kagome woke with fear ,now finding herself in a unfamiliar place ,and her clothes were strewed across the place. She felt around to find everything and left the building that was placed into a small grounds of a graveyard. The frantically dazed girl ,struck with fear, stumbled through her steps, while finger combing her inky locks before she found herself in the heart of downtown Tokyo.

Hailing a cab back to the shrine ,before the rest of the occupants of the house had awaken for the day . Once on her way back home ,she realized in her drunken haze how far she had wandered. It took her a hour before she was standing once again at the familar steps of her shrine.

Kagome emotionlessly walked slowly up the stairs until she came face to face with the Goshinboku tree. Upon closing the distance between that and where she stood,Kagome's knees buckled underneath her ,and she fell to the ground on all fours,sobbing.

Looking up towards the tree she placed on of her hands on the rough bark feeling like the walls of her existence fell in around her ,and was closing in . Memories of the nights past through her mind as she wish for the one person who could make it all better ..Inuyasha..

"Inuyasha ,are you there ?I need you with me.." Kagome spoke quitly before letting her exhaustion from before take her,as unconsciousness took her once again.

"Kagome..."

Souta was the first to take in the horrid sight of his sister covered in dirt and dried blood,but what concerned him was the fresh blood that ran freely down her legs ,torso,and sides. Shortly after his mother and grampa were alerted to the screams calling for them to help his sister. Unbeknownst to them as they carried the lifeless girl being carried limply in the elder's arms was two amber eyes watching their every move ...

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

Letters From The Past

~Chapter Three ~

The Day She Left

By Inuyashas Yokai

The memory of this moment ,still haunts the hanyou till this day ,torments within his thoughts, and tortures him inside his dreams. The battle with Naraku lasted all but two days ,leaving what remained standing was close to nothing. The end resulting the lands that the war ravaged ,barren compared to how it was once remembered.

Sadly ,debris and rubble start to gather from the dense borders ofInuyashas forest , including near the well and the Sacred Tree, continuing through Kaede's village, all the way to Sesshomeru's Territory in the Western Lands. Every thing within those areas now destroyed and thrown to ash.

The War Of Ages finally ended with destruction and death on its mind and leaving the very same in its wake. The Injuries were many, and the deaths unfathomable, due to lack of preparation. Leaving the original warriors standing, barely .

Kagome's last stand took everyone's surprise as she pushed through the chaos in the battles wake . She too was broken and tired from the wears and tears of battle and it showed. From the lines etching on her face to the passing look in her eyes , the path that shadowed her with the trails of blood dripping from the scars made from war.

Limping towards the front of enemylines ,the hanyou grasped her wrist trying to shield her from behind me though she wouldn't listen .Slightly she smiled and shook her head lightly in response saying.

"Its time Inuyasha, to end this." Inuyasha himself nodded, knowing Kagome was right as he stood beside her ,striding up with her, and to where it all started .

In front of them, the beast they all knew as Naraku stood in all of his vile ,disgusting curse upon humanity. Moments passed as they stopped before a cackling Naraku , noticing their friends were standing directly behind the pair's stance.

They had contined to fight off most of the minions in Naraku's following until Miroku took it upon his duty to suck the remaining within his wind tunnel. Poisoned he struggled to stand next to Sango. Kirara , and Shippo stood behind them, as the group of friends, lovers , stood to defeat and finally end the tirade haunting them . They took their positions to strike an attack .

Kagome quickly stilled Inuyasha by her voice and her hand that embraced hers with his . It seemed like time stood still while our gazes locked , cinnamon with honey gold .

" No matter what happens here and now I just wanted you all to know Its been a pleasure being with you, I have no regrets, except one. "She moved her gaze back to me from the others in the group.

"Inuyasha , I can't keep this from you anymore not now when I might not get another chance "

The hanyou with her in his gaze felt warmth come up from within him as she spoke. She closed the distance and quickly grazed her lips against his, Inuyasha stilled at first as silent tears trailed down his face though he didn't care, then she pulled from him shortly after.

"I love you Inuyasha" .

Kagome steeled herself after that and directed her attention back to the terror standing in front of her. She began to run , leaving us adrift and the hanyou ,in shock . Inuyasha quickly lifted up my Tetsuseiga and followed her with the others closely behind her as they threw our first round of attacks.

' Damn girl how dare she do that to me and not leaving me any time to react , she will definitely get it back for that one wench!. ' the hanyou critisized within his head

After about a hour ,the oddly grouped gang of friends had just about broken down Naraku's defenses ,as Kagome aimed her arrow at the pitiful attempts the evil bastard used keeping himself together.

"Inuyasha now I need the Wind scar! " Kagome called out in fury .

Looking at her know was breathtaking , She had now taken a more ethereal. Her eyes had taken the same color but highlighted by the hue as the jewel itself .The hair that fanned around her form blew around her while her aura encased and bellowed from her ,left Inuyasha temporary frozen .

"Inuyasha !" Her voice , those heaven undertones coming from her mouth called to me of of my musings.

I looked up at her "What do ya want Wench ? "I said I need the Wind scar, Now !" Kagome commanded

As the hanyou was making his way fighting over towards her with the residual demonic twits in my way.

" On my way Wench , and another thing if we make it out of here alive you'll be getting a lot more than just my Wind scar , definitely will be getting a piece of me".

"Ya ,Whatever Inuyasha , just do it " With that being said Kagome fought as the butterflies in her stomach ,with the elaborate electric waved going thru her shocking her , and she let the bow fly engorged with everything in her .

Shortly following Inuyasha swirled in his spot catapulting with everything that defined him, exploding with all his might , then releasing the power that mingled with the entrails of swirling red and blue, ending with hitting the mark .Following with the deepening howls claiming the deadly Wind scar soaring with the sorcery of the sacred arrow towards the point of entry , where his heart once resided and where the near now completed jewel took its place, Tainted with malice.

On impact the groups components were thrown with the explosion that followed sending them into the now dusty atmosphere then being thrown carelessly to the unforgiving ground. The priestess from long ago stood above the hanyou, then slightly tugged him , to awaken him from his unconscious slumber.

Upon letting Inuyasha's eyelids grudgingly flutter open , jerked back a little out of habitual reaction to being snucked up upon. Kikyo stood with her cold and dead eyes boaring into his. After seconds entrapped by her eyes ,the hanyou shook my head of the thoughts that followed , then changed his gaze towards my fallen friends , and his love.

At first Inuyasha couldn't find her , so he pushed past Kikyo's embrace and rose to stand . The hanyou stuck his nose to the air and sniff Kagome's scent out, it didn't take long before he took in her scent , then suddenly felt dread.

Inuyasha ran towards the place where her sweet scent tainted with blood originated from was. Once he skid to a stop the smile on his face soon faded ,looking there of the low cliff on the ground looking up towards him laid his love Kagome sprawled on the ground near the God tree .

"Kagome!" My raspy voice croaked out from Inuyasha's lips from his pained wrenched form .

Inuyasha ran to her ,gathering Kagome into his arms ,like that of a bride and held her to his chest .The hanyou shook her slightly to wake her , and spoke to her softly silently begging her to wake. It was some time that past that she started to moan threw raspy breaths, Kagome began to move but the hanyou wasn't totally out of his daze as of yet with his head buried in her nape of her neck..

That is until Kagome spoke Inuyasha's name.

"Inu...Inuyasha ", she stuttered from her spot in his embrace.

Inuyasha slowly leaned back to look at his beautiful Kagome with the thought on his mind . Mine. Their orbs soon caught each others gaze momentarily bringing smiles to their faces .

"Hello, Inuyasha"

"Hiya, Kagome"

"Does this mean we have defeated Naraku?" Kagome asked .

" I think so .. I think it's over... "Inuyasha whispered.

" Not quite , Inuyasha " with that Kagome held up the completed Jewel Of The Four Souls.

" Yea , I guess I forgot about the blasted thing , I will be glad when that thing is as far away from me as possible ,but before that happens I need to take care of some things , will you wait me to return ?" Inuyasha asked while looking at her brown gems , fighting the urge to lose himself within them .

" Yea sure. " Kagome fathomed.

" Oh yea , I almost forgot " now standing and offering a hand to pull the small girl to her feet .He smirked while remembering his distraction in her confession that pleasantly floored him.

" Yep ? What's that Inuyasha ? " Kagome asked

Inuyasha then looked at her for what seemed a short while memorizing every part of her, etching the details in his memory, then deeply inhaled her scent. Kagome soon noticed that she was being pulled towards him in a tight embrace before she began to feel the butterflies emerge from her gut. Inuyasha smiled and inhaled the pleasant smell that was concentrated at her neck underneath the curtain of her hair .

Kagome shocked slowly wrapped her arms around his waist to deepen the feel between them . The hanyou loosened his hold of her to looking again in her eyes . Taking one of his once feral claws and softly grazed her cheek then running to the side of her neck , while sending electricity through his fingers eliciting euphoria and goosebumps. Inuyasha then cupped her chin with one hand while the other was at the small of her back pulling her closer.

The two entranced couple unbeknownst to them had a audience . They were within inches of their lips touching when a voice startled them, followed by the distant sounds of coughing. In short seconds they jumped apart quickly , embarrassment and heat of the moment became evident on their facesin a deep shade of crimson.

The scene was enduring , Inuyasha was thrown pretending he was mad for themsnooping on him , that there was nothing to see ,and they were just talking while the hanyou helped Kagome to walk. Kagome just waved her hands in front of her while humming a tune out loud.

Miroku called out " No , Don't you don't have to stop on my account , please continue. I would like to know what you were about to tell our little Kagome.

"Ah Shut up , Monk , What I have to say to Kagome is between me and Kagome . So butt out."Inuyasha spat ,while chancing a look at her admiring her sweet blush rising to her checks .

Inuyasha waited until she brought her eyes to his and mouthed the words

'Wait for me I need to finish this with you'

Kagome responded with a nod then turned to her friends , soon recognizing the one approaching them. Kikyo. Once the name left Kagome's lips ,everyone turned and she started to feel uncertain as her body began to tense. Inuyasha must have noticed this for the slight twinge of his facial features as he swayed his sights to her ,then towards Kikyo.

The hanyou began to slowly walk towards Kagome and slightly grasped her shoulder in a short rub before turning his attention to his past love.

Kikyo.

Before the hanyou made to stand in Kikyo's vicinity, Few things happened. The world around them froze as it all was happening in slow motion Kikyo rose her bow and aimed it at her reincarnation .

Kagome.

Inuyasha rushed forward, ,knocking Kikyo down while screaming a roared howl in the negative, therefore dislodging her attempts .

"No !"

Next a sudden barrier erupted around Kagome as the Jewel itself was pulsing within her fingertips,calling attention of it's present master begging for it's inevitable end . This latter occurrence received everyone sudden attention to its call and sent Inuyasha into panic as he knew what the stakes were, when he looked to the scene before him ..

Inuyasha chided himself in great thought.

"Shit ,Dammit, Fuck !How am I going to get myself out of this one ,while keeping everything with her intact!"

Though suddenly it all just vanished with her along with it , shortly after . Now looking where it all started, The jewel faded away taking his Kagome with it... and away from Inuyasha..

The hanyou instantly fell to his knees and wept, unable to hold the things untold anymore ,and leaving him feeling defeated. The women he came to know and love , rescuing him , and loving him. Inuyasha didn't have the chance to return the notion as Kagome was forever gone, lost to him to the barriers of time. Or so they thought...

To Be Continued .


	4. Chapter 4

Letters Of The Past

~Chapter Four~

Moments Frozen In Time

Part One Spreading Your Wings

Sengoku Judai – Pre Battle Of Ages

By Inuyashas Youkai

The fivesome known as Kagome ,Miroku ,Sango, Kirara, and Inuyasha were following rumours to where Naraku was hiding. The last attack between them,Inuyasha's brother Sesshomeru,against Naraku had caused their enemy due to injury to retreat and to go into hiding to recover. It was decided that instead on waiting for him to regenerate,the group set out to seek him out and to pick up some shards along the way .

Inuyasha had met up with Kikyo the night prior and still hadn't returned. Their meeting have grown sparse as of late where it use to be that Kikyo was always around,but overtime ,because of the information she brought the others suspected either that she had somehow had someone on the inside or Kikyo was that person within Naraku's followers .Either way it wasn't something that caused ease within the other members of the group.

Although to the other Miko within the group ,Kagome,knew that her visit was also to ensure that of his standing with the decision ,to leave with her to hell ,once the duties to the jewel and to end Naraku were had also made a appearace as well during his rounds,where Inuyasha wasn't present. So it was lucky for her that their were no jelous rants from the groups overprotective Hanyou,at least when it came with her and had caught up with Kouga while she was somewhat aways from camp,in attempts to clear her head .The wolf after finding her scent crossing paths with his nose soon made his way in her direction.

"Where's the mutt?" Kouga called from behind her in a muffled whisper.

Turning slightly from her spot, watching the night sky on the overhang overlooking the Western Expanse ,to ackowledge him. Kagome glanced into his eyes trying to restrain the heartache from those words from being shown in hers. Taking a deep breath and sighed before she rose to face Kouga from the cowering she had in place by the mere question,she flinched. Kagome steeled herself so she could answer the question emotionally unattached through blank ,cold eyes.

"I Believe Inuyasha is with Kikyo,but I am not his sould be back at daylight sometime .You can ask him then."

"Kagome,why do you do this to this to yourself?Why do you let him do this to you ?You think that nobody sees it but you have got to be stupid not how much you are hurting because of him ..Even if you don't feel the same way will yyou let me love you?"

"Kouga,I don't know why but I can't become someone I am not nor do I expect you is why I cannot let you do what you propose because it is wrong. I don't want to hurt you by doing something that will only be one sided."

"I don't care if now if you only care for him. I still want to be the one to bring you some happiness. For you to know that there is someone who loves you and would care for you as a mate would. Even if for eternity you still don't feel the way I do for you ,it doesn't matter. Iwill always be here for you and the love I have for you will be enough for both of us. Maybe someday you might change your mind but if not so be it. I have my own reasons for doing this. I don't expect nothing but expect nothing in return but your acceptance of my offer. To allow me to love you as my mate"

Silence overcame the two as both Kagome and Kouga relaxed into the comfortable stillness within the night. Some time passed before Kouga felt two delicate arms wrap around him from behind and break the silence. Noticing that Kagome was nervous the wolf laid his calloused hands atop of hers and squeezed her hands gently,to encourage her to continue.

"What does that entail?" Kagome asked in a small defeated voice of her own while she was almost considering it to escape the pain.

"Well for now until your comfortable with it .I will stake my claim of intent by scenting you with mine ,which is more for protection in the end than anything else while I court you. Things will go on as they have except that I will be present to take care of you .I won't interfere in your relatioship of your comrades including the it interferes in my duty to keep you happy and safe"

"Okay "

"Okay,What?"

"Okay ,I accept .I will be your mate"

"Seriously?"

"Do I have to repeat myself?" Kagome asked incredulously while trying to refrain rolling her eyes in annoyance.

"Sorry but yes for my brain is muddled from the mere shock can ya say it again?"

"Kouga I will be your mate!"

Before anything else was spoken ,Kagome found that Kouga's weight was currently crushing into her body as the wolf took her into a tight embrace. Soon after Kagome made motions indicating that she couldn't breath ,Kouga leaned back to look into her face to see a small smile, enough to lit up her eyes. In return with a confident smirk ,Kouga smiled to her small gesture and asked her gently.

"May I scent you before I walk you back to the others?"

"Yes ,it won't hurt will it ?"

"Nah , i'll probally tickle like a son of a bitch ,maybe even make ya begin for more?Yah haven't gotten all scared on me and changed your mind have ya?"

"No , not at all .Go ahead .I was just wandering what to expect..?"

"Don't expect anything expect anything except what I promised you .No expectations ,No disappointments."

~Silence~

"Now lay down Kagome" Kouga stated while easing her on the soft grass of where they once sat.

After Kagome was settled into a comfortable position she looked at him strangely as though he suddenly appeared with two heads . Kouga had undressed himself of all of his clothes then noticed his current state was making Kagome nervous ,so he paused to assure of her safety.

"Relax Kagome ,I won't mate you yet ..Don't worry ..Do you trust me ?"

"Yes "

Kouga calmed her by purring ,then he himself fell to brace his weight on all fours near her to submit ,with his head bowed. Kagome had to bite her cheek to prevent the burst of laughter coming from the the sight of his actions. Kouga was on all fours ,similar to the wolfs canine descendants , a dog. With his teeth slowly easing off her kimono that she wore for bed ,only needing her to help once to remove it fully. The wolf then made his way so that his face would nuzzle against hers kinda like that of a canine with his snout.

"Hahahahahahahha"

"Ha ,told ya!"

First ,then coming to nuzzle both sides of her neck ,eyelids,over her heart,on her forehead, her hands ,and her feet. Afterwards going back over the sides of her neck ,and her eyes to lightly lay butterfly kisses over them. To either sides of her neck Kouga nibbled a little ,not enough to break the skin ,but enough to cause a small mark the size of a hickey on her collarbone.

Kisses and nips then sent shots of electricity through them as Kouga moved across her chest ,faintly teasing her taunt nipples, moving down the planes of her firm stomach with his tongue, lastly came to the source of where the spicy scent of sakura and honey now sprinkled with cinnamon from her arousal ,dripping out slowly. Nudging his snout deeply within its soft pink and warm opening to indent its string aroma into his memory. Nibbling her lips and pecking them gently before doing the same to her lips on her face,coming back up to rest his head in the crook of her neck behind the curtain of her inky locks.

The surroundings were filled with loud giggles, hushed gasping moans from Kagome ,and soft approving growls from Kouga. Once he had finished he laid her clothes onto the grass next to her and rubbed himself over the silkened seams. Standing shortly afterwards when he heard a faint giggle from the side of her and offered a hand to pull her up . After she was steady enough to stand on her shaking legs from the desire coursing through her veins ,Kouga released her and handed her clothes back to her to get dressed.

" Ya could get dressed or I could help you with that problem and just take you now.?"Kouga smirked with a teasing wink .

"Kouga!" Kagome yelled and playfully smacked him before redressing herself

When she returned from the nearby bush ,finding that Kouga had already finished and was waiting patiently for her with a dreamy look in his eye. The pair wandered with Kouga leading the way to their makeshift camp,and back to his intended's friends. Once back to where they found both Sango and Miroku were up ,greeting were said ,and Kouga assured that Kagome was returned safe and sound .Kouga returned his gaze back to Kagome,in that moment something passed between them ,and staring into each others eyes made the world around them fall away.

"Kagome regretfully I have to leave you but I will be near and be back soon. Though I need to inform my pack what 's happened and bring some reinforcements while I travel with I return I will have someone of my pack incase I need someone to check on you when I can't be here. "

"Will you be long?"

"No I will be back as soon as it takes me to travel there and back to you ,and of course explain everything. If something goes wrong or happens I will know through the bond I created between us ,and I will come sooner."

"Okay just hurry back"

"What you miss me already? Anything for you my Kagome"

Kouga and Kagome walked side by side into the area where she had left the night before near the dying campfire. Both were laughing and joking around but if that wasn't enough to say there was something different about the two it was the way they were playing. To Miroku and Sango it looked like a couple of animals playing.

Kouga would shove her until she was on all fours ,then Kagome threw herself knocking him to the ground on his back. Kagome would trout away chuckling at Kougas expense only to elicit a playful growl. While in the sunlight ,Kagome took a image all of her own ,a shadow of a image shined ,shimmering as two wolf ears swiveling back and forth, and was accompanied by a second matching tail wagging happily as she moved.

A series of yips and barks had Kagome standing upright with Kouga following after . The shadows around Kagome disappeared with the call as it took her out of the immediate sun light. Kouga gave Kagome one last embrace with a kiss to the forehead, before the typhoon of dust swallowed his form as Kouga left the group,leaving the promise to return,and as he told Kagome.

Kagome watched as Kouga left when the sorrow came back into her heart ,it was'nt long before his presence interfered to make her smile once more. As Kagome felt something that was similar to the feeling of being ticked when Kouga was scenting their bond . Giggles erupted from her lips and her smile returned on her face.

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

Letters Of The Past

~ Chapter Five ~

Moments Frozen In Time

Sengoku Judai~Pre-Battle Of Ages

Part Two Truth In Confrontations

By Inuyashas Youkai

Unbeknownst to Kagome, Miroku and Sango were confused and awed by what they were seeing in front of them . Sango eyed her while looking to finding Miroku having the same look matching hers ,staring back at her. Sango couldn't contain her silence any longer she had to know and the best way was to have a little girls time.

"Girl Time Kagome!"

"Actually ,Sango even though I shouldn't but right now I very much am looking forward to a little girls time .Say we head for the hot springs?"

"Yep!"

Momentarily after the girls left , Miroku found himself greeted by a slightly confused and irritated Hanyou. When noticing the way he ran into the campgrounds with the taunt stance ,and looking like a mad man searching for something that wasn't there,obviously. When Inuyasha didn't find what carried the rotten stench of his rival for Kagome his mucsles visably relaxed but his eyes still held the crimson ring around his amber orbs.

"Why do I smell the scent of a stinky wolf?"

"I don't know what your talking about Inuyasha ,there' s no wolf here?"

"Kouga!"

"Aww yea Kouga was just here a little while ago in fact he left just before you came. Say how's Kikyo?"

"Whatever don't change the subject! If he's gone then where's Kagome and Sango?"

"They went to the hot springs .I guess they both felt the need for a little girlie chat after Kouga left."

"Why do I have the feeling that you are hiding something from me monk?Did something happen ,normally when they go off to bath its normally me having to drag your ass back here. Your actually being the obedient monk when I am away ! I think not! So what are you not telling me ,better spill it now!"

"I am insulted that even I should be entitled to be the gentleman I am inside"

"**Cough **Bullshit!.. **Cough**..**Cough .**What do you think I was born yesterday ! Something happened when I was gone and I better soon know what it is?"

"I don't know how to explain it Inuyasha I don't even understand it myself. Once Sango comes back I will insight from what she found out from Kagome"

"Explain what !"

~ Sango & Kagome~

" So you and Kouga, I thought ..What about Inuyasha?"

"I merely learned my place is all .You know of all people Inuyasha is with Kikyo .I will always love him but Kouga's right I can't keep doing this to myself anymore Sango . I want ,need to move on without him"

"I don't want to discourage you because I like it that you are my happy friend I just want to make sure you are going along with this for the right reasons but is this more that you want or that you need ?"

"Both,I don't want to hurt anymore. If my soul becomes tainted, I will no longer be pure enough to take care of the jewel "

~ Miroku &Inuyasha ~

"Dammit! That's it ! I am going to kill him and give that sneaky wench a piece of my mind .I am gone for one night and I can't even trust the babysitters to keep an eye on the baby! I can't even see to them keeping her away from a measly ,pathetic and puny wolf!"

"What the hell are you talking about Inuyasha I didn't think that she needed a babysitter ,nor that we accepted the job . We only made sure she is safe and that she is "

"GGGRrrrr Besides the obvious to piss me off. Anything else? Humor me and I promise not to lay a finger on you!"

"No although I wasn't with Kagome the whole time .Sango and myself gathered that she must've snuck off in the middle of the night."

" Son Of A Bitch !Fuck! "Inuyasha yelled while repeatedly slamming his fist into the bark of a tree.

"Inuyasha calm down and tell me whats going on !"

"Fine ,walk with me and try to keep up ! Hurry up before the girls or Kikyo come back here!"

Inuyasha and Miroku walked out of hearing range ,justas the hanyou smelt the girls coming towards them. Inuyasha continued leading Miroku a couple yards away ,so that he could still have visual of them ,within their campgrounds,and then stopped .When Inuyasha stopped and allowed his nose and ears to detect the locations of those he didn't want to overhear .The two main ones being Kagome and Kikyo ,the others Inuyasha couldn't give a rats ass about,and that was as long as they kept their big traps shut. After a few minutes Inuyasha opened his eyes gladly knowing both were out of hearing range,privy to the conversation.

"Okay , Monk what do you want to know?"

"Everything! What is going on with Kouga and Kagome to make them act that way?Secondly why are you so upset about it ,when you have Kikyo!"

"I don't know everything but just going on what you told me .I think I got a good part of it .But if it's true than I have every reason to be upset . First though I will tell what I know about demon mating as it is close with Inu's as it is with wolves because we are both from canine descent. The behavior between those two has everything to do with courting a chosen mate,and result of the intended female accepting .Sometime or another Kagome would've gave concent to him scenting and marking her as his intended. Afterwards is like a period of courting for humans if you will . This includes a lot of what you probably saw ,the playful sparing is known as puppy play or in his case cub play. Its kinda like forplay into the strengthening the bond within their mating relationship. "

"Well that's a good thing isn't it at least we don't have to worry about him trying to hurt her, and plus we have one more person protecting her .This way you can spend more time protecting Kikyo and the fight with Naraku."

"True, but I would never leave her sole protection into that of a pathetic wolf ,mate or not .Kagome will receive my protection as well no matter who tries to stop me ,it will be for nothing. As to the reason that I am upset is because Kouga was and still stands as my rival for Kagome. No , that also means that I don't have Kikyo ,she's not who I want, when Kagome is my chosen mate. For now at least before this bit of knowledge it was supposed to be kept hush ,until I knew it to be safe to let it be known . Although ,now I am not sure of that anymore.."

"Shit ! Inuyasha ! What are you going to do?"

" First I am going to find out if what I know is true from Kagome . For now as painful and how much it kills me not to tear that wolf limb from limb because he touches what is mine,I will do nothing. The only exception is that I will start to make the bond I already have with Kagome stronger ,while Kikyo's away. Once we defeat Naraku and Kagome is able to purify that blasted jewel to kingdom come I will challenge Kougas right to her as a mate for myself. In the end it's up to her . Although for now I don't see the reason to interfere even though I don't like it. Kagome needs this bond with Kouga until I have the freedom to give it to her myself ,the way that she wants me too ,and in the end how I want to. I will not be going with Kikyo anyway,no matter whatever Kagome decides . I will be at her side as I have when she was by mine. I need to put Kikyo's soul to rest though and return the rest of Kagome's before its too late. Soon I will have the freedom to love her but now I just don't."

"Wow Inuyasha ...I am Impressed!"

"Shuddup! Do not mention this to anyone not even Sango,and definitely not Kagome or Kikyo. Let's head back I want to talk to Kagome"

Miroku and Inuyasha slowly made their way back to where Kagome and Sango where waiting for them .Even though felt a little lighter with the knowledge of the truth but somewhere deep inside them told them that the was something waiting in the shadows waiting to sniff out the light with something more sinister to destroy it . Although they knew it might not come today , in a week or in a month but soon something dark was brewing and was only waiting to make it's presence known,and soon.

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

Letters Of The Past

~Chapter Six~

Moments Frozen In Time

Part Three Back To Where We First Met

Sengoku Judai – Pre Battle Of Ages

By Inuyashas Youkai

Once Inuyasha and Miroku made it back to camp ,the girls were already in the process of making tonights dinner . Fish and some fern roasted over the open flame with some vegetables that Sango and Kagome gathered after their soak . The hanyou walked over towards the fire and sat down to watch Kagome in particular.

Miroku gathered his attentiion from his obvious daydream of their miko friend with a hard nudge ,then nodding his head in her direction to urge him to talk to Kagome. Inuyasha returned the monks gesture with a deadly glare and a warning growl ,before clearing his throat as a means to getting Kagome's attention.

" Heya Kagome ,why don't you let Miroku help Sango for a minute and come walk with me?"

"I don't know Inuyasha if that would be a good idea right now maybe later?" Kagome said cowering her head with her face contorting in a slight cringe

" Haha ,Kagome it's alright I already now and I am not mad .Come talk with me please?"

"Alright "

Kagome walked ,following Inuyasha toward the Goshinboku tree,while Inuyasha was getting his thoughts and control of his anger of the situation together. Running through different thoughts trying to figure out what he wanted to say,but not scaring her away from him.

"Come sit with me ,Kagome and lets talk. It's been awhile since we had time to ourselves ,to spend time alone,just to talk like we used to ,hasn't it?" Inuyasha started while patting the grass across from him .

Once she found it okay to speak with him without him getting pissed off ,Kagome sat where he had chosen ,so that the light would cover just the top of her head. The two wolf ears swiveled faintly upon her head trying to catch ever noise around her like a child would .Inuyasha was slightly awed and extremely jealous of the fact of whose ears they resembled and how he wished that they were his . Deep within his chest ,despite the cheerful fascod he played out for Kagome ,a deep longing grew with the sharp pains of regret into his heart. A small voice in front of him awoke him from his derailing thoughts telling him to correct it so it wouldn't hurt anymore,but he didn't.

'Is this what Kagome felt?'

"It has been awhile but I guess it should be expected shouldn't it with everything thats happened?"

"Hahaha ,I am sorry I guess so ."

"What is it?"

" Just that you kinda look cute with those ears thats all."

"That obvious huh? Wait you really think so?" Kagome asked looking conspicuously at the hanyou

"Yes! And god hell yes ! Come to think of it though I think you would've looked a helluva lot cuter with ears like mine !" Inuyasha smirked teasingly while twitching his ears and waggling his eyebrows suggestively

"Inuyasha ! I think you have been hanging around the monk too long Don't ya think!" Kagome feigned being angry and lightly slapped him.

Hey you ! Ya can't punish me for being honest ..Who knows maybe the monks ways are right somehow everyone will tell ya mine the hell not!...So how are you ? Do you even know what you got yourself into wench?"

"True,I don't know I feel happier ,I don't know how to explain it. I feel loved ,protected, and when I am down something weird happens and I am back to being happy."

"You didn't feel happy with me after all this time !"

"You know what I mean and I did I mean I used too but this is different what you and I had never made it this far"

"I know ..But Kagome sometimes things aren't always what they seem .I know this is vague when I say that .I wish I can tell you more than I have . I want you to promise me something,just one thing?."

"Depends ,what is it?"

"All I ask is this ,that if I don't just hastily throw myself leaping after toward my death to follow Kikyo ,that you will do the same and don't be hasty to jump into this thing with Kouga . I know that you are hurting Kagome ,most of it being my fault ,and you need this .That reason is the main thing for me not being mad about this. But don't expect me to be happy about this arrangement when this thing we have been trying to accomplish is finally over. It won't happen I promise you that Kagome.

"I know ...I don't have any expectations so I won't have any disappointments "

"Yes,very good! Wow ! Kouga teach you that ?I am impressed .Maybe this won't be so bad after all. Just don't let it be a surprise when I challenge him after everything said and done. If you can learn from a flee bitten wolf .I just might take you for myself. Who knows you just might prove to be a good mate for me after all wench " Inuyasha flirtatiously stated.

"Your bad ! "

"That's what they tell me ,but you can't say it's not true. "

"Ha ha ,very funny Inuyasha !"

"I wasn't joking wench!"

"Whatever ,so how are things with Kikyo?"

" Do I have too ? I mean things between you and Kouga are a lot more interesting if you know what I mean ? Miroku was right!"

"Shuddup and yes I am curious .I want to know if you are doing alright? Are you happy?"

"Well what can I say I guess we are okay .It's the same old crap ,nothing like yours but I am alive and well .I will be happy when I have a life to be happy in . Right now my only concern lies with what we have to do to finish this ,and to fulfill my promises to those I gave my word. I guess I am getting a little anxious on finally being over all of this shit!I am tired of living for another, place , or thing .I want to live for myself, so I can be happy.."

Ya ,I am glad .I know what you mean .Granted I am marked and scented as a demon's intended we pushed anything else like going further until after the final battle , and goodbye's to my family."

"You mean to tell me that flee bag Kouga 's forcing you to stay here in the Feudal Era?"

No, I decided that long before Kouga, Inuyasha, that I wish to stay here . The Feudal Era over time has become my home and I wouldn't have it any other way. I kinda out grew everything .The people .I mean what can I tell anyone besides my family that wouldn't get me locked up in a looney bin. Lets face it I outgrew my time along time ago .Anything that I grown to love is right here."

"I am happy to hear that Kagome. Have you told the others ?"

" Yep! They are small little party for me few nights ago welcoming me to my future here in the Feudal Era ! I know it sounds silly but it was nothing but some dinner and some Sake."

"What ! You telling me that there was a party for my best friend and I wasn't invited?"

"Hey! Don't blame me ,it was there idea .Damn and I hate surprises ,especially surprise parties!"

"Haha ! I would've so loved to see your face as much as I feel the same way .It would've been priceless to see you face . Of course it would've be fun to see you handle Sake."

" Inuyasha !The Sake Incident ,maybe another time! "

"Fine ! Wench ! Seriously though I would like to do something for you too ,but it's not ready yet. Soon it will be and when it is I will give it to you that is,if you still accept it once its done. Wait there was a incident with the Sake wasn't there? I gotta hear about this ! "

" Of Course I would Inuyasha just let me know when your ready to give it to me . No absolutely not Inuyasha ! I have sworn the others who now about it to secrecy on which I will not stop to purify them into the ground .Maybe later if your patient well have another party and you will get to see my antics ,even though I promised that I wouldn't ever do it again But Inuyasha I am tired and hungry can we head back ?"

" Sure . Hop on I give you a ride back .Just remember what I said Kay?"

"Whatever I promise."Kagome stated before hopping on Inuyasha's back heading home.

TBC...


	7. Chapter 7

Letters Of The Past

~Chapter Seven~

Moments Frozen In Time

Part Four Till The End

Sengoku Judai – Pre Battle Of Ages

By Inuyashas Youkai

The following weeks were thick with the tension growing around them ,emerging with the dark presence looming and reading itself to Miroku were at wits end with each other .At least Sango was with the Monk's wandering curse ,and Miroku was only groveling to appease her emotional state ,while he was trying to ease his fear with the poison around his curse becoming larger. Kikyo and Inuyasha had grown tense because of the groups not-so-hidden dislike with her , his frustration for her controlling,cold and bossy additude towards him,and to further piss him off when Kikyo would outright disobey him. Kouga and Kagome began digging into each others throats mostly due to Kouga's overbearing nature that often time 's topped the hanyou's ten fold.

Kagome could'nt even take a piss without him searching up her ass to check for possible intruders lurking by in the miniscule hiding places. Kouga grew furious with his mate for her relentless need for independance ,and the repeatative, purposefully, obvious, failure to obey her mate. In addition to his growing frustration that Kouga as Kagome's mate, couldn't accompany her home, through the well to see her family ,but the mutt could. Opposite of what Kouga promised after she accepted he went against the rule of interfering with her packmates , chosen to go against that and Kagome found that she couldn't converse with anyone ,unless he was present .In the end both Kouga and Kikyo forbade Kagome to return to her own time until the Naraku was over and done with , knowing the mutt would soon follow. Nevertheless this caused the two ,Inuyasha and Kagome to become infuriated with them ,further making them closer ,and putting a wall up between their prospective partners. Even Sango and Miroku joined into that argument together with Shippo but the words on the issue fell on deaf ears.

Sango and Kagome had began meeting after dark when everyone was busy ,or gone to be alerted to the two missing to enjoy peace from the madness .In her backpack that Kagome rummaged, saved for such occasions from the last time she was in her time with her family ,before Kouga placed the rule that she could no longer go, finally pulling out a bottle of Sake. Soon with the cups she gotten along the way in their travels were filled with the concentrated alcohol ,a way to escape their life for a moment. To their surprise after both drinks were poured and cheers were to be made ,a noise from the left row of bushes alerted to hide everything and ready their weapons.

"Calm down wench ,its just us "Inuyasha whispered

"Who's us?" Kagome and Sango both returned

" It's me ,Inuyasha, and the Perverted Bozo .Can we please come in ?"

"Fine!" Both girls answered when the boys walked into their hiding place

"Does anyone know your here? Sango asked

"No , Shippo is with Kaede sleeping, Kikyo said she had to check out something regarding Naraku ,and Kouga went back to his den ." Miroku said

"How did you find us ?" Kagome asked

" Did ya forget about my nose ?" Inuyasha teased "Although it wasn't easy though I give you that ,you covered your tracks.." Say how long have you two been hanging out here?"

" About a couple weeks , to get away ?" Kagome said before bringing out the bottles and cups to pass them around to everyone " Now that will ensure that you won't blow our cover for our secret hiding place because you are now involved .We were just about to make a toast would you like to join?"

" Secret was safe with us belive me I would love to get away and do this Damn this shit 's pissing me off ,but ya I join ya right Miroku ?"

" Aye! Aye! Amen brother!"

" Alright I will make the first to get this started To all my friends , you know what I am talking about Sango but to those who don't I will say this again This toast is for humor and patience for what I am about to do "

"Hell ya Kagome " Sango cheered

"What are you talking about Kagome ?" Inuyasha asked

"Yes ,do tell .." Miroku joined.

"Soon You will see but I will put a end to this bullshit .Sit back and enjoy the ride. Tonight is for fun and friends"

Kagome chugged down her glass of Sake and grasp another before she started to feel numb to the feelings, and letting herself go. Pulling out her stereo and pressing play to the cd inside it before she looked to Sango who mirrored the same tipsy haze in her eyes. The boys looked to each other and shrugged before turning their attention towards the girls.

"Sango you know what time it is, forget that we even have a audience tonight for it don't matter anymore. " Kagome soon recieved Sango's nod before joining her amongst the soft grass next to Kagome.

" Do They do this all the time Miroku ?"

Actually no , just when they can get away .I have only been privy when I don't piss Sango off . Although I can understand why they meet , out of the obvious we all have been stressed, but Kagome . Kagome situation is effecting her in a way that might prevent her to purify the jewel because of what is happening is stifling her soul"

"What does that mean ? "

"Inuyasha her soul is suffering with all that she endured so far ,and its catching up with her .So she comes her with Sango to do whatever to keep the light in her soul before it goes out by being the prisoner of her own sorrows. We thought the thing with Kouga would've helped but with the latest developments it just plunged her back into the darkness that she only just pulled herself out of."

"Is there anything to stop it ?"

"Being here is enough that you will ever know, with us she will have us to be the reason she comes back"

~Inebriation Against The Dark Myst~

Inuyasha ,stood after finishing his fourth glass of Sake ,feeling really good, and it help that with the four of them together it was like old times. The hanyou stood and walked the distance to Kagome only to stand back in shock . Kagome was dancing next to Sango ,and the way the moolight hit her face with the long-lost smile back on her face hit home for the hanyou . It was a long time since he had seen that smile lighting up her face, and it awed him .

The most shocking was when he lowered his eyes ,now noticing that Kagome and Sango stripped down to their underwear. Currently Sango and Kagome were slowly removing each others remaining clothes ,in a deep lip lock ,and in a sensual embrace. Miroku soon joined the girls from behind Sango lowering his arms around both girls while they continued to make out with each other .

Sango slowly turned around in his embrace with Kagome joining to remove the monk's robes. Once the three -some was completely nude to the shocked hanyou ,Sango dropped to her knees ,and Kagome kept her position behind Miroku,firmly grasping his hard shaft while Sango's lips devored it and Kagome pumped it slowly.

"Fuck Sango ,Suck the mini!"

" Grip that Bitch ,Kagome!"

"Oh Yes!"

To say Inuyasha was becoming aroused was a complete understatement ,and the hanyou couldn't resist his movements driven by jealousy and lust for Kagome. The hanyou stood behind Kagome and lowered his hand from behind Kagome from the spot around her waist , then lowered his calloused fingers down to plunge into her pussy ,while with his thumb rubbing her clit,the other hands running down her curves and nibbling her neck with his fangs. Soon Inuyasha took her hand ,leading her to the other side, laying Kagome underneath Sango, and with a knowing look Miroku fell to his knees so that Kagome could reach Sango's pussy lips.

"Ohhhh Kagome"

"God yes Sango!"

" Kagome you don't know how long I have wanted to play with you , little girl" Inuyasha purred into Kagome ear

The hanyou laid atop of Kagome and began to run his tongue alongst that of her neck ,collarbone ,and landing on her plump,and perky breasts. It was then ,that then hanyou slipped his tongue passed into her slick folds only to make her screams begin to form the sound of his name begging him for more. Miroku fondled with Sango's clit while Pumping his dick firmly within her hand. Moans could be heard from from Miroku ,Sango ,and Kagome joining the animalistic grunts of Inuyasha. When the hanyou 's desire for her lips,and the longing for her grew too much ,Inuyasha pulled her out from underneath Sango .

"Stroke it baby,slap that bad boy Sango!"

"Faster Miroku!"

" Inu..yasha !"

"Grrr Shit ! Fuck!"

Following gaining her attention ,the hanyou grasped her hand to bring her into his embrace and to lead them close by but away from where the other couple. Kagome slowly ran her hands across his clothed chest while fumbling with the ties until Inuyasha had undid them and removed everything before she could blink twice. Her lips soon found his as she led her against a nearby tree,then falling to her knees in front of his naked body to grasp his hard throbbing cock ,wrapped her fingers around it ,while fondling his balls,and then thrusting his shaft in her mouth ,deep-throating it .

"Oh Fuck!"

" Please God ,Kagome Please Don't Stop "

It was soon that Sango made her way back to let her fingers slide against Kagome's clit encouraging the humming moans against his cock while half way down her throat ,and a piercing husky roar surrounded them from Inuyasha . Kagome left Sango and Inuyasha to pull him to the ground ,ushering with her hands for Miroku to position himself next to him . Sango and Kagome both lowered themselves on top of Miroku's and Inuyasha 's stiff member ,riding them while the girls played and kissed each other.

"Ride that bitch Kagome"

"Fuck!"

It didn't take long when Inuyasha soon decided that Kagome's pace was too painfully slow ,so gently removing from their current position ,flipping her over on her back before Inuyasha plunged hard into her. The hanyou's eyes burnt crimson while he pounded mercilessly into her wet ,drenched opening ,while Kagome's nails embedded deeply into his back .

"Inu..yasha ! "Kagome mewed

"Yes baby tell me what you want !" Inuyasha commanded huskily

"Take me, fuck me like you want me!"

"Done !"

The hanyou 's stripes finally broke through onto his face when his voice dropped a few octaves ,and his demon took over in his disoriented state. His speed and intensity increased matching the increase of her sweet commanding mews,the constricting of his dick,and the growing wetness and warmth inside. Chocolate brown clashed with the searing flames of the unrestrained fire in Inuyasha's eyes ,both heavily lidded with lust ,masking the deeper emotions laid just underneath the surface . Want, Love ,Need,mirrored within the swallowing depths within one another 's eyes while they took each other's gaze.

"Inuyasha !"

"Mate!"

Miroku and Sango were in much similar position as Inuyasha and Kagome ,although in Miroku's trained eye within the haze caught on to the surrounding ominous mist that thickly surrounded them . Shaking his head slightly against the ferocious pounding in his skull to remove the effects of it and fighting the blur of the Sake. Wrapping a firm hand on Sango's hips to rush the coil within both of them to snap to further investigate this because the mist was overtaking his will to stop what had already begun.

"Sango!"

"Miroku!"

Before any further actions could be take after Miroku and Sango were spent, Miroku gently pushed Sango to the side to stand. Glancing over to the side ,finding a bucket holding their sake and glasses ,and quickly dumped it out. Running to the nearby stream, filling it with water ,then rushing back to the couple that consisted of a persistent half demon,and tossed its contents over them . Inuyasha wasn't much effected by the cold water except it made the demon in control more pissed off toward the monk, luckily it had fully awoken Kagome from her stupor to control the situation. With small amounts of miko power ,Kagome lightly threw Inuyasha off of her and called out the command to subdue him.

"Sit Boy!"

"Gahhhhhh! What the fuck was that !.. Oh..Shit!"

After everyone was dressed ,the mist was disapating to a low fog before it finally disappeared like it was never there. Deep within the shroud of lush green ,a stranger lurks in their midst with eyes bleeding with lust ,and now sucking the last of the mist containing the essence of their libido into the ceramic jug ,firmly tied around his plump torso before leaving the scene.

The images flowed through every ones mind while sitting in complete silence trying to figure out the mystery to their present plight. Frightened slightly of what the possibilities would mean in the end to some ,to the others deep in thought as the actions to be carried out after this. After the monk had disclosed to them what he had discovered, the group were beside themselves in deep thought.

" What the fuck are we going to do now?"

" The only thing we can do is look for clues and wait till the phenomenon returns "

" Yes, I mean look at what we have now . We will have to look for other occurrences around with the same outcome maybe we can find a pattern "

" Regardless guys whatever happens for now as long as we can we are going to have to keep this between just us! Agreed?" Kagome asked

"Agreed!"

"First let me be the first to say Kagome ,I am sorry this happened .Second we need to be more concerned about you and Inuyasha. Kikyo and Kouga .Regardless if you had any intentions on this happening but Kouga will pick up on Inuyasha's scent on you and will cause problems let alone if Kikyo finds out." Miroku mused

"Shit!"Kagome and Inuyasha yelled

" Wait a minute ,what's the stuff Kagome that effects Inuyasha so much when he smells it ?" Sango asked

" Oh fuck not that shit again that shit burns my nose ..How can I forget?What was that stuff Kagome?"Inuyasha asked

"Hahaha you mean curry ?"Kagome joked

"Ya , that shit is evil !"Inuyasha whispered

"I was thinking with that shampoo of yours we mix it with some of that when you bath before we return to hide some of Inuyashas scent for now "

The girls went to work finding a change of clothes for Kagome while Inuyasha and Miroku stood to mix the curry packets into the bottles of shampoo ,then taking it to where the girls we getting ready to bath . Since they already seen each other naked neither had qualms about it ,they sat to the side keeping guard while Sango helped Kagome working it into her hair,and Kagome scrubbed the rest of the body.

After they were done ,Kagome dressed in one of Sango's Kimono's then gathered all of their belongings before heading back to return. The walk back was quiet while their thoughts lingered on the hope for now that their plan to deteor wolfs nose. Inuyasha alllowed the others walk ahead and pulled back Kagome quickly to silently say what he hadn't gotten a chance to say.

"Kagome for what its worth I am sorry ,but I won't let you go through in this .If this plan don't work than I will face this with you ad protect you ,I promise" Inuyasha whispered encouraging a blank nod

"Forget it , everything will be fine.."

Everyone settled back in their normal sleeping places Inuyasha in his tree ,Sango curled with Kirara,Miroku at the roots of the tree, and Kagome snuggled with Shippo .Once they fell asleep ,something lurked in the shadows watching them for a moment before walking away. The exact spanse of time that the stranger left the immmediate area the memories of the past night faded away as if it never occured .

As in the past ,they couldn't remember anything except for the magnetic draw to each other, that they couldn't understand, nor the elicit dreams they were having. Somewhere within the hanyou 's mind gathered their was something that they were missing ,pissing him off to no end,and in the end felt like they were missing apart of themselves. Unfortunately to Kagome's suggestion ,they were made to forget by another,and only lived on within their dreams in their hidden memories.

TBC...


	8. Chapter 8

Letters Of The Past

~Chapter Eight~

Moments Frozen In Time

Part Five Last Laugh

Sengoku Judai – Pre Battle Of Ages

By Inuyashas Youkai

On the day prior to the time everyone gathered to venture out ,led by the information gathered , to find Naraku, or at least in the general direction. All of them headed back to Kaede's,along the way they stopped a couple times to recouperate. During their travels they had come across some demons to slay along their path ,and gained some allies.

After Kouga and Kikyo returned , things went back to the way things were before they left but Kouga senced something was outta place with Kagome , but he just didn't know what it was. Everytime he got close to her something within her aura had caused his nose to burn . In the end he gathered it was because of her powers stabilizing after her powers were unsealed by Sesshomeru.

' Damn but it sucks my own mate's scent burns my nose!' Kouga thought as he tried to inconspicuously tried to advert from the searing sense of smell of flaming sakura

Sesshomeru also joined their efforts , and could see past what the others couldn't but he wasn't going to say a word about it. Actually the stoic youkai allowed a mere smirk faintly show to express his amusement over it , while the others upon noticing his odd behavior tried to stay clear of him in case there was something wrong with the said Inu Youkai.

' Senseless twits! How are they going to seek out Naraku when they can't even find whats under their god damn noses ! Hn...'

During their descent down the mountain, for some unknown reason Kagome had a smirk that could put Inuyasha's to shame. Sango and Inuyasha slowly fell back to snag Kagome for a few minutes noticing the smugness within her normally blank additude. While they watched the others move ahead out of hearing range , at least for most anyway, and before they moved their attentions back on the woman currently held captive. Kagome. This gave them a few moments before the others noticed , dragging Kagome further back from sight ,within a large grouping of nearby trees ,and where nobody could see or hear them.

"Kagome what are you up to wench?"Inuyasha questioned

"Yea you even make this dog's smirk look lame ..So spill what's up?"Sango asked

"Hey ! I heard that , and I resent that!"Inuyasha spat

"Shaddup, Inuyasha ..Down Boy!"Sango whispered

"Why You!"

"Guys, wait.. You'll have to wait and see . Get ready to be very entertained . Ha I'll teach them to tell me what to do and then expect me to lie down and bear it! I will do what I please and nobody will tell me what I can't!"

" Please continue , and I'll follow in your footsteps !" Sango squealed

" Oh hell god yes ! I have to see this " Inuyasha cheered

The three quickly made it back to their places with a shit eating smirk matching that of Kagome's ,while continuing on and passing Inuyasha's forest ,into the village known as home. Once they made it to Kaede's hut and began talking about what happened thus far.

It soon became known that when deep into the groups discussions that something wasn't right at least who picked up on it . Two of the room's inhabitants noticed that two of them were missing from the room.

Inuyasha and Sango realized over time that Kagome and Kaede stepped out of the room for a bit, and the remaining two who knew gave each other a knowing wink.

About a half a hour later the room was silenced by a sound outside the window,with a sultry voice sounding like Kagome . Sesshomeru looked on from his lookout spot with a raised brow towards her ,and the miko only responded with a smug shrug of her shoulders to his inquiry then continued . Only this time her louder voice became rather husky, played on very thick.

"Kouga? Oh my handsome wolf mate ! Where can you be ?Your Kagome wants to play!"

'I show ya play wench' Kouga taunted within his mind towards his mate

" Coming Kagome!"

Deciding on whether to growl or to laugh, the look on Inuyasha 's face must've hinted through to his glower ,because Sango nudged him with her elbow. Kouga soon stepped out with a cocky smirk that the hanyou so wanted to wipe off. Although his curiousity overwhelmed his need to be possessive at the moment as to what Kagome was getting to, so Inuyasha sat back and waited. Inuyasha's smirk returned knowingly,thus growing ever so taunting,when he heard the next words that came from Kagome's lips, and only because he was almost sure of what would come next.

"I gotta surprise for you ,but you have to close your eyes!" Kagome teased

~Silence ~

"Okay Kouga -kun you can open them now "Kagome sang

"What the hell is this Kagome !Take this fuckin shit off!" Kouga warned

"Bingo!" Inuyasha whispered

"Um ,let me think about it" Kagome rose her finger to her chin in deep thought while noticing Sesshomeru's curious attention on her from the corner of his cold eyes,then continued" Uh uh Heel Boy!"

*Thud *

"Hahahahahaha " Inuyasha busted out laughing hysterically rolling on the floor before he stood walked toward the oncoming footsteps, with his hands clutching his stomach .

Kagome had stomped her way into the hut to glare at Kikyo while passing Inuyasha on the way in .While the hanyou came out just in time to see the wolfs body frozen in his eating dirt position and catching his brother's shocked expression.

The hanyou couldn't decide what part of this was funnier ,the look of Sesshomeru 's eyes bulging out of his head like his heads goin to explode or Kouga's current position .While he listened with his ears inside the hut he went explained to Sesshomeru,and watched over the fleebag.

When Kagome's voice rang into her ears Inuyasha became curious and listened in more intently to what was going on.

"Heel Boy!" Kagome sang from within the hut

**Slam !**

"Kikyo ,I have another one for you if you feel that you have any lasting objections of me going home. I would be more than happy to persuade you otherwise !"

~Silence ~

"No !Good ! Than I will be going but I will be back !"

"What the fuck is that shit! You don't mean the miko did that ?" Sesshomeru

"Yup!" Inuyasha offered

"Have her do it again? Can she do that with anyone?" Sesshomeru commanded

"Heya Kagome !" Inuyasha called

"Inuyasha ?" Kagome asked from just coming outside passed the bamboo flap entrance

"My bastard of a brother wants you to do that trick with Kouga again.I have to admit I woudn't mind seeing it again neither"

"Heel Boy!"Kagome responded with a shrug

"Dammit Kagome will ya stop please!"

"Miko we will talk again soon" Sesshomeru responded greedily over the knowledge

After Kagome left the hut ignoring any objections from those in the room ,Sango and Inuyasha quickly followed after her to catch up . All three of them were joining in her laughter so hard in fact they were holding their sides because of the pain that followed.

"I never thought I would laugh so hard when it came to the subjugation necklace .Maybe cause its not me and it the damn wolf instead! Is there any way that you could change it to include me?"

"I could but to be fair I would have to do the same for Kikyo and I am not willing nor do I like her enough to do that but if things were different I could easily do that type of exchange without unnecessary repercussions to the one who's my mate "Kagome teased

"Hey! Better not or I'll have to kill ya wench! ..Wait a minute so if Kouga knew this ,being your mate,than he could easily have the power that you have over me?"

"Yes , but only if I allowed him that power"

"Dammit Wench! You better not or else I 'll have the reason to take ya myself!" Inuyasha stated with a knowing smirk.

"Say Kagome what word would you have said to subdue Kikyo?"Sango asked

"Yea wench , I am kinda curious?" Inuyasha agreed

"I don't know guys what kind of person would I be to tell all of my secrets . Cause then if I have to use them ,where would be the element of surprise to my act?" Kagome whined

"Come on ,please you know you can tell me!"

"Maybe later Sango , I don't want to piss off my favorite hanyou by insulting his future wife!" Kagome said while laughing and running around the well

"Dammit wench ! Come back here!" Inuyasha yelled while giving chase to persuade the miko to tell what he so wanted to know now that she was refusing to say anything

"You can't outrun the both of us ya know" Sango sang as she came to the opposite side to catch up with her friend and sister companion

"Yes ,but only one of you can pass the well !" Kagome reminded from the spot on the opposite side of them with the well in between , wearing a snide smirk

"Please!" Sango and the hanyou begged

"Alright ,alright ! Kikyo's words of subjugation are"

~" On Your Kness Bitch!"~

"Ha ha ha ha ! You so gotta use them please maybe it'll knock some sense into that brain of hers ..What do ya think Inuyasha ?"

"I kinda like it Sango, Kagome so what ya say ?Going to use it anytime soon?"

"We'll see but first ya coming Inuyasha ?"

"Right behind ya ,Later Sango !"

"Yea bye Sango !Be back soon !"

"Bye! Don't do anything I would'nt do!"

Once again being pulled by the tendrils of the purplish blue, and landing softly in the well, on the other side. Kagome began feeling around for the rope ladder when thte next thing she knew was her body being trapped between Inuyasha and the wall of the well. Seconds passed before Inuyasha 's lips crushed upon hers in a soft but demanding kiss,it was short but sweet. Kagome just began to respond with a gentle caress of her own against his before the kiss ended. Inuyasha couldn't explain what led them to this or that their was a definate pull towards another, the kiss just felt right ,and they could'nt explain it. The hanyou pulled away then wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her against him before leaping from the well.

"What was that for?" Kagome asked

"Don't ya know the saying All good things come to those who wait ?"

"What the hell does that mean ,in this situation?"

"You'll see in time!"

Unfortuntaly this night was the last time any of them had the chance to speak before the final battle, and the moment Kagome disappears . After returning from the well it was the end of time as they knew it to be , because they were drawn in a battle they were not expecting nor prepared for .

TBC...


	9. Chapter 9

Letters Of The Past

Chapter Nine ~Nightmares Awaken

Present Time ~Tokyo

By Inuyashas Youkai

~ Fear Behind Closed Eyes~

_The__man __hovering over her pounded deeper within her tight pussy ,while lifting one leg over his shoulder, taking his clawed fingers to plunge into her tighter caverns of her her ass, between her volumptious cheeks,and which he squeezed them digging his claws in them until they bled. Flipping her over as she further screamed her moans in objecting to his actions, so that she was on all fours . Without any pause the man forcefully pumped his shaft into her tight orafice of her ass while inserting his fingers into her dripping pussy._

_"Oh God ! Very Good ! Ohhh Kami!,You are a tight lil bitch for me aren't ya "_

_" Stop!"_

_"Never until I have completely taken what is mine so that nobody else can ever touch you the way I am now!"_

_The next thing Kagome knew for certain that her body was thrown against a tree ,with the piercing red eyes bore into hers. His hands tightly pinned hers above her head to prevent her escape with his knees pressing on either side of her torso. A voice echoed within her head screaming words that for a time just blurred together in her fogged brain,until the man violently shook her to raise her attention._

_"Where ya going? Are you coming back to taunt me again with the memory of you to prove once again the very thing I want I can't have yyou stupid wench! I told you already that you are my mate! This time I won't let you walk away from me !"_

Thrown upright with bulging eyes ,looking frantically around her bed where she curled up into the tightest ball,and sobbed in fear for what might attack. Gasping for air as the images flooded within her memory still shaking from the event that burned it's presence into her mind. Jumping suddenly when the door slammed open to unveil the petite figure standing there waiting for her recongnition before entering.

"Kagome are you alright?"

"I think so mom , just a bad dream .." Kagome answered after realizing who it was and visably relaxed.

"You want to talk about what happened ,dear ? " Kagome's mother asked from next to her one the side of the bed.

" Not yet ,but soon I will " Kagome answered in fear of having to reliving those bad things all over again

"Okay dear , go back to sleep ,and when you wake up we will get you checked out."

"Fine, mom .Thanks."Kagome sighed then moved to lay back down

Kagome curled up under the blankets ,then smoothed out the hair that was in her face ,when she ran her fingers across the side of her neck. It was smooth but their was a definate shape to it as it was slightly raised from the rest of the supple flesh down the slope of her neck. Rising slowly from out of the covers on her bed, Kagome was hit with a chill down her spine.

Once the tingling flared upon her neck where the mark was felt ,she continued her trek towards the bathroom to get a better look. The minute her fingers once again lightly grazed the mark ,that consisted to those similar to a bite mark , the weird sensations faded away. Shaking the present direction of her current thoughts, Kagome decided that she could no longer sleep ,instead she ran water for a bath.

When the water was filled to the brim with steamy water and bubbles ,how she liked it, Kagome closed the door and undressed herself slowly . While the thoughts she prevented herself to acknowledge came back to her in rapid increments Kagome lowered into the tub. The girl didn't want to admit not only was she so far from her friends and Inuyasha back in the Feudal Era , she was also raped by a demon of sorts,and being in the present ,no less. Those conclusions didn't sit well for the girl who help slayed many back with Inuyasha and the others.

After the bath water was chilled ,waking Kagome from her fit full nap,she drained the water, then got ready for the day ,since the light from the window,and shown it was already morning. Breakfast was already on the table with Souta and her grampa long gone, most likely from her earlier reaction to them ,Kagome was frightened by their presence,and she couldn't figure out why. Especially deep down Kagome had blamed herself for the way she was taken the way she had been ,and in that their were a lot of If only's.

Her mother had tried to sway those thoughts,knowing the truth of the matter was that what happened to her wasn't her fault at all. The police had come by and took Kagome's full description of how things played out from the time she had came out through the well, while omitting some details of course.

'There wasn't a place in her time for roaming demons, a cursed jewel, and a rag tag group of warriors fighting against evil was there? But wasn't the mark on her neck the mating mark of a demon? That must mean demons do exist here!' Kagome though ignoring her mothers presence while shoveling the food in front of her.

Kagome's mother after that encouraged her to get some fresh air while she herself got ready to take her to the clinic ,and so they could poke and prod her some more with some other methods to torture her. Once the soft warm breeze hit her face she had to squint her bruised eyes towards the bright light from the sun. Walking around the grounds till finally Kagome found where her feet had brought her within her dazed state of mind. Ever since she had accepted everything something darkened on the inside ,Kagome felt like somewhere her mind drew blank on how to process what had led her to this point ,and now walked as though she was sleepwalking but she was awake.

Kagome felt like she was trapped in a waking nightmare and when she woke finding herself being kept away from the place she came to love so much ,Kagome lost apart of her self and left it back where she known as home. Kagome stepped passed the little fence around the tree to lightly place her hands on the rough trees bark . Something behind her rouse her from her thoughts where she most wanted to be ,a noise of careful footsteps moving toward her from behind.

"Are you ready mo.. Wait who are you?" Kagome whispered as she turned towards the one standing behind her and froze.

Kagome stood still while looking cautiously at the man who know stood in front of her,the images from that night flooded her mind as soon as she took in his unique eyes upon his face. Her chocolate eyes bulged wide towards the sight,and in fear Kagome slowly stepped back until she was flush against the nervous half demon that never seen the woman in front of him before or after that night cringed in response to her obvious fear of him,and tried to sooth her fears.

"Calm down wench I am not going to hurt you. In fact I don't enjoy killing a puny weak human bitch like yourself ,there's no point."The awkward half demon spoke fearfully spoke to the strange and obviously delusional girl in front of him.

The girl cowering against the tree gasped in shock as the words that the man spoke reminded her of a certain half demon that she left behind. To bad she didn't have much time to ponder on this because as soon as her eyes rolled to the back of her head ,and her body slid toward the ground into the suddenly awaiting arms catching her before she fell.

"Shit!"

TBC...


	10. Chapter 10

Letters From The Past

Chapter Ten Torn By You

Sengoku Judai~ Post Battle Of Ages

By Inuyashas Youkai

** Authors note short and sweet I DON'T own Inuyasha or Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls I would like to dedicate this story to someone I gave the name Romeo even though our time was cut short in ways we wouldn't like . I would like to thank you for yournever ending adoration and devotion in care of me , in ways without you ,I would've never known. Will update soon . Thank you all for your endless support. On with the story. Enjoy!

It was later that night for dusk had fallen calling slumber to the village's occupants,Sango , Miroku , Shippo Kirara had left him where he stood with Kikyo looming near him. In a few short moments ,the hanyou turned his teary- eyed amber gaze towards the cold emerging from Kikyo.

"I know that I once said I would go to hell with you Kikyo but since then things changed ,now I can't. I am sorry , Farewell Kikyo .Go In Peace . For I have honored my duty to avenge you ,at the cost of my own heart. So take that knowledge and go!" Inuyasha sternly advised the elder priestess and for good measure allowed the demon within to seep out to the end of his sentence ,to accentuate his serious point .

'This Dog Wasn't Leaving and there was nothing short of Kikyo forcing his hand to her demise that was going to change' HIS MIND'! '

Either case it wouldn't matter ,she would be going to hell and he stayed in this spot till he was damn good and ready to leave it. Inuyasha , after that felt her cold and dark aura move away from him in defeat, leaving the hanyou truly felling alone , again.

The lone soul began to move , though the hanyou didn't know where ,nor did he care for Inuyasha was lost without her . His feet took him to a place that he felt close to the one , his saddened loss, but at the same time he was burdened by it at the same time .

Inuyasha soon found himself in front of the Gods tree ,Goshinboku, and soon finding his whole being grow weak , as his legs buckled with the force know beating down upon him. Finding himself on his knees among the roots of the sacred tree , he pulled himself closer until he seemed to feel her wrapped around him cuddled with the lower part of tree .

There he felt little but some comfort as he let the silent tears fall until the unconscious dreams took over . Then he seemed to just see her close to him again but in a spooning embrace , like those he had in his dreams in the past .Inuyasha held onto tightly for he knew too soon it would fade away within the depths of his mind . For now he would take shelter in the arms of the one he had loved since he laid eyes on her . Loving her the way ,he knew she truly was in the dream t image until the fate's would grant him passage to express what he feels inside . To say how he always felt to the girl on the other side , separated by the passage of time.

_'I'd give up forever to touch you, cause I know that you feel me some how .Your the closest to heaven that I'd ever be and I don't want to go home right now. Andall I could taste is this moment and all I can breath is your life . Sooner or later its over.I just don't want to miss you tonight. And I don't want the world to see me Cause I don't think that they'd understand When everything meant to be broken I just want you to knowwho I am And ya can't fight the tears that ain't coming .Or the moment the truth in your light. When everything feels like the movies .You plead just to know your alive! And I don't want the world to see me .Cause I don't think that they'd understand. When everything's made to be broken . I just want you to know who I am …..._

From a distance forlorn eyes watched the hanyou grieve over his Miko long gone,sadly as they felt the painful tremors of their own sorrows grasp them. His friends knew what he felt because they were feeling it as well . They longed for a way to give him a second chance to tell the young friend from the past of the love that he had possessed so dearly for her.

Inuyasha succumbed to the deep wrenching sorrow and with all that he felt building up inside him he let it all escape from him in a sorrowful howled cry. It trembled the earth below him and stretched over the darkening horizons. Little did he know that his Miko was still with him in the same spot next to him waiting far into the passing of time, wishing for the exact same thing

"For a second chance..."

Now sitting in his tree thinking back to that night he turned the focus to the skies in deep wonderment , preying to whatever was that reigned up there . After some time he gave up resigning to the fact the people in the sky weren't hearing his pleas , so he returned to his never ceasing dream while he pushed the realm of sleep on himself ,and knowing that every time he would be returned with his long lost love.

In his vision as promised he gave her more than she demanded of the Wind scar ,so much more . He showed his undying love, devotion,and adoration with the way he kissed lips, let his fingers graze her skin, and they way his eyes treasured every moment being in her presence .

The hanyou could die happily knowing that with just one more chance to tell and show her these things and he would then succumb to the far reaches into his passing in peace. Until then Inuyasha would forever wait for the return of the young girl from their past into his would write letters into what Kagome called a journal to her, talking to her as if she were still with him by his side . Inuyasha was forever grateful for the tutorship that his fellow friend had given him, though painfully frustrating . While overlooking the pages skimming through to check if he left something amiss ,he stopped at one .

~Inuyasha's Letter~

_Hello Kagome , I just saw with my own two eyes being taken from me ,pure devastation left in it's wake. I never got the chance to tell you what I wanted to what I so desperately needed to, for your sake and for mine. I hope you are back at home safe sound,cause when I find a way back to you that is where I will come looking. _

_I am truly sorry that I kept what I am about to tell you for this long . I had my reasons though now they all seem futile and unfounded . I love you... I have loved you for so long it now tears me apart. It was never Kikyo . Well in the past years it was , but ever since you came into my life ,awakening me from the prison of being sealed to that darn blasted tree ! _

_I fell hard for you Kagome and even though it seems a little too late .I have to believe that's not true, I will die if it is. I am so sorry for the pain it has caused you for my actions in keeping this from you until now. I wanted to say what I hid , after we defeated Naraku and I _tried ,Damn fucking distractions ,don't you hate them .

Don't worry, you should know after _reading this that I refused ,Outwardly refused on going to hell with Kikyo .I wish you could've seen the look on her face,once I showed her what she refused to see "myself"all of it, before my conversation was over . Ha ,you would've been so proud I wish you were there .Hell I wish you were here now ,so I could tell you and show you all of this in person ._

_Don't fret and don't worry for I will forever search for a way to be with you can't be rid of me that easily, silly girl. But seriously what ever you do Wait for me and don't you dare give up on me cause I am coming for you. And I will definitely Haunt you from where you lie._

_Ha ha , Just remember that I love you and as soon as I know how I will be with you again ,with you by my side Until then Wait for me._

_Love Always,Forever Yours ,_

_Inuyasha _

_PS- I am beginning to miss being sat ! (not really)just you!_

_At morning Dawn he closed up and put away tucking them within the binds of the book , tucked into his Haori. He leapt of the tree and headed towards the Bone Eaters Well ,then jumping in. Inuyasha felt for the thickened stick he had found earlier to the spot where he dug a deep whole, finishing it off with his mere claws .He then pulled out something small from inside his inner pocket ,It was something left over from his mother ,something he had only shared with Kagome. _

_Inuyasha wanted it to be known that when she saw it she knew it was from him when she saw it. He then placed the one scroll folded up real small so it would fit within the small space of the golden Compact ,left by his mother. Afterwords he dipped it in some candle wax layered thick in hopes it would stay preserved until it was found, then throwing it into it's resting place and buried it ,until it was hopefully found ,opened by his lady love..._

_Kagome._

_To Be Continued..._


	11. Chapter 11

~ Chapter Eleven~

Meeting The Enemy

~Present Day Tokyo ~

By Inuyashas Youkai

Lightly stroking with pads of his fingers on the woman who fainted on him, now laying on his bed ,and in his highrise apartment .Probaly not the smartest thing that he had done in his pathetic life, but what was he going to do carry her into her families home ,telling them what?

'Oh yea I was the one who was sloshed stupid and mistakenly took your daughter as his mate,Oh and by the way I am a demon'

The half demon was sure that would go over real well but he couldn't well leave her alone. Regardless of how it happened this girl was his mate unless for some crazy reason that he could'nt by demon laws, therefore forbidding it .

Doubtful.

So that is why she is here with him in his apartment while he awaited further instuctions from his stick-in-the-ass brother,Meru. Already talking to him a hour ago ,explaining the situation ,and figeratively he wasn't happy with the news ,but said would contact him soon.

Standing to head towards the kitchen to start on something for the girl to eat when she woke. While cooking his phone rang and thinking that it was brother ,Meru ,picking up and answered it with his typical greeting for the cold bastard.

" Heya Ice Queen ! Got the icicle outta your ass yet or , do you got a nose bleed from the pressure of it pressed against your spine?"

"Hey Ash I don't wanna know what you do or who you calling ice queen ! Dammit TMI man ! Do you tell everyone what you do on your free time?"

"No, Sorry Roku! I thought that you , were my brother Meru .So what's up?"

"Nothing actually that is what I wanted to talk to you about , after getting my Ass reemed by him earlier! What the fuck ! Are you fuckin serious ? Anyway I guess your supposed to to bring the girl to Meru tommorro for a little cleanup detail. Meru has already contacted the family and made some excuse to buy a couple days"

" What ! Why would I bring her there? Look she's scared enough , just by the shit my stupid ass did ,and I don't thing she could handle any more shit right now ! I think I will handle this for now but thanks anyway ..Anythting else ?"

"Is she cute ?"

"Damn you pervert is that all you think about and yes she's cute! " 'very cute actually she might even be cuter than her'

"Later man ! "

"Later"

Hours after Ash ended the call ,he turned towards the sound of the girl on the bed slowly waking from her short nap. Ash slowly walked toward the bed to make his appearance to the frightened girl. Once her eyes opened a little she looked around at her surroundings, with her eyes widening ,and just before she looked like she was going to scream ,Ash softly spoke.

"Don't be scared,I told you I am not going to hurt you and I won't . I know what I did ,it was wrong it was a mistake on my part ,but I was drunk ,and I know that's not a excuse but it happened."

"Figures ! Hahaha ...That's funny, the one I love rejected me for another ,and the closest thing I can get is being marked as a intended by someone , I don't . The icing on the cake, have one night stands with my friends because of some freaky mist, finishing by having meanless sex by the one I do love because of same freaky mist, and lastly being mated by a drunken stranger, the minute I come back ! Damn my life sucks." Kagome mused aloud

' When did the mist happen ?I only remember it happening now , but why ?and when?' Kagome thought

"Are you okay ?Did you hit your head or something in the fall,and I am sorry for that by the way sounds sucky!"

"No ,Yes ,Maybe ,I don't know anymore. No I didn't hit my head ,just its a long story. Shit that makes it even better!"

"What does?"

"You sound alot like him!"

"Like who?"

"Inuyasha ..he was the one I loved , but didn't love me in return .Inuyasha is also the one I was forced to leave behind with the rest of my friends"

"I am sorry , but think of it this way in the end it's his loss and now your mine ..By the way I didn't quite catch your name ?"

"Kagome ,yours ?"

"Ash"

"Are you a demon?"

"Yes , actually how did you know ?"

"I am a miko,or was .."

"Are you a half or full demon?"

"Half "

"So tell me about this Inuyasha guy, was he a demon?"

"Half demon actually, although I was a full demon's intended once"

"How's that ?"

"How can you be a demons intended when you love someone else?"

"By choice"

"But why would you...?"

" I was learning my place . I didn't belong with him after all. Inuyasha belonged with Kikyo ..."

Something made him shiver in the sentence that she spoke and the feeling that he was getting from the tone in her voice ,Ash didn't very much like. Maybe it was because through his connection with her now , that he could feel what she did, from her experience . Although somewhere deep inside felt it was something completely different.. Ash didn't know what it was but the things he felt , he couldn't shake . Something was very much wrong about this situation and with it involving his new mate Ash became to hate it with every word she spoke.

" Nevermind , Long story.."

"I have time ."

Kagome ate the food graciously while she had explained the story that besides who already knew , was kept secret . Kagome didn't now why but she trusted him.. Along the way in her explanations Ash asked questions and she took the time in the middle of her tale , to answer them. When Kagome finished Ash excused himself calmly as he could, walked into his bedroom , silently cursing himself as he went, yanking the phone of the reciever on his nightstand ,and then called up Meru..

" Meru ,Its her .Not the one I lost ,but IT'S HER DAMMIT!" Ash quietly spat throught the phone

"Shit! Bring Her Now !"Meru Seethed squezing the phone as he wished it was the half breed's neck

"Why is she here?" Ash questioned

"I don't know " Meru quietly answered

TBC...


	12. Chapter 12

Letters Of The Past

~Chapter Twelve~

Contradictions to Exist

The Coming Of Meru

By Inuyashas Youkai

Led by Ash by the hand outside towards the underground parking, beneath the high rise. Kagome tried to keep up with his speed walking downstairs without tripping over her feet. On the third set of stairs ,the hanyou caught her just before she fell and catapulted her on onto his back . With a firm grip on her jean covered thighs ,and a strict command to hold on ,after she squealed in surprise ,Ash flew.

The hanyou rushed down the stairs halfway to get the momentum then with one hand grabbing the rail and pivoting his body with Kagome over the tops of the stairs to the next . On the last stairwell Ash instead of leaping to the flight of stairs hopped up in flight on top of the rail to slide the rest of the way before jumping to the ground floor encouraged by her thrilled screams and amused giggles.

In a way Ash was enlightened from the previous bout of sadness on discovering who she truly was, in reference that he ,himself couldn't keep her as his mate. As truth be told even though the thing that he feared to be as the only stipulation for Kagome bond shared with him to be severed ,had proven true . Ash was awed what had must've been like to share these moments with Kagome ,the ones that after this he would never have because she belonged with another .

Whether she knew it or not Kagome belonged with Inuyasha back in the Feudal Era ,not with him. It had to be this way or things wouldn't come to pass as they were meant to be. Ash himself wouldn't have survived to exist in this time if Kagome didn't go back to where she was meant to be ,but then again neither would any one else. The only thing that Ash or Meru did not know was why she was back in this time , this wasn't supposed to happen ,and this meant something wrong happened in the past for things to be this way.

Brought out of his thoughts by a giggling Kagome as he jumped over cars over to his baby , a 2007 GSX1300 Suzuki Cycle. After settling on her feet next to it, Ash grabbed two red helmets matching the color of his bike ,before handing one to her ,putting his own on,and the straddled the beast . Kagome on the other hand a little frightened of the gesture ,staring at the helmet in her small fingers with her eyes widened ,and trapped with the following thoughts on having to ride the foreign contraption.

Ash paused in thought of how to calm her fears ,remembering something in his old memories ,of when he noted how Inuyasha made her feel better before. Settling on one of his favorites Ash settled his facial expression into a goofy cocky smirk ,and allowing his hanyou ears for the first time to poke out through his thick mass upon his head . With a husky voice saturated with a undertone of extreme cockiness Ash centered his once violet eyes now emerged amber towards the unsure girls in question and spoke.

" Do ya trust me ?"

"Of Course I do ! Its just ..."

"If you trust me to not let you fall then get your helmet and get on wench!"

Once Kagome had placed on her helmet and slowly fell into her spot straddling the bike behind flush against Ash's muscular back and tight ass. The girl soon wrapped her arms around his taunt abs before settling the side of her face against his back ,when the beast roared to life at the turn of the key. Starting slow at first Ash pulled out of the parking spot and headed toward the garage's exit ,picking up speed in increments. Once the exit was in sight Ash slowed down a bit so that his passenger could hear the warning that he was about to give.

" Heya Kagome after we exit here we have to gain speed before we hit the freeway but just hold on and lean with me .I promise that nothing will happen to you .."Ash spoke through his helmet

Once he had gotten a nod Ash felt Kagome's grip tighten around him when he pulled out with the speed that he was used too. After they entered the freeway from the ramp ,Kagome relaxed some especially when Ash began to weave in and out of traffic. It was strange but the hanyou gathered that it must've been because it was similar to weaving in and out of trees in the forest. Drawn into his thoughts once again while he drove and centering on her calming scent .

A tightening from within his chest grew when the realization hit him like a ton of bricks. Many times already Ash almost didn't follow Meru's command to bring Kagome and much to the opposite wanted to take her away and hide . It was so he could have more time with her as his before she went back and to protect her from what he knew that she was going to face when she went back . At the last minute though Ash knew that Kagome would want to return but he wanted to give her better and save her from everything that could ever hurt her.

Once they pulled onto the off ramp heading a few blocks down a dirt road where a large mansion stood. Quickly turning into the parking lot and turning off the engine Ash helped Kagome off of the bike and took the helmets sitting them on the seat. On the walk towards the doors Ash took her hand into his to calm her oncoming scent of fear, and he was glad that he was able to take some discomfort away.

Kagome followed Ash into a room once they entered that looked like a exquisite office,and that was lavishly decorated with old trinkets and collectables. Leading her into a padded seat next to his in front of the desk with its office chair beside it turned so it faced the window. Shock was visible on Kagome's voice once Meru's chair suddenly turned to face her and his voice roared with thundering echoing undertones that seem to bounce of the walls. Ash was rather shocked on Meru's approach so Ash lightly rubbed circles on the hand clasped in his ,and hiding his anger toward his brother.

"Why are you here, Miko?" Meru roared with his eyes begining to bleed red

"Sesshomeru ! " Kagome gasped

" Yes ,I go by Meru now but that isn't important now ..Why are you here? ! "

"Than that would mean that Ash is really Inuy.." Kagome whispered faintly looking at Ash before she fainted

Hours later Kagome found herself laying on a leather couch awoken by the screaming between Ash and Meru or Sesshomeru and Inuyasha in this time ? At least this is what she gathered by their reactions. Once the boys in the room noticed the girl in their presence was awake they paused their argument for another time .

Kagome was still thinking about the last thing that Sesshomeru said to Ash before she opened her eyes. Throwing herself into a sitting position quickly to face the eldest in the room with a angry expression in the glare she gifted him.

"What the hell are you talking about that Naraku's alive ! We killed him ! You were there, you bastard!" Kagome screamed

" Miko I cannot confirm of deny anything of what you ask because of the effects that it would have on time. Believe what you will, the only thing I can offer you is sound advice and tell you that things are not what they seem .What you do with it is up to you. My advice for you is assist me in trying to find you a way back .Until then you will remain under the protection of Ash and myself,until you can be probably returned where you belong .Anything doesn't matter because without that happening ,all of what we know will cease to exist. I assure you though that the bastard Naraku still lives."Meru said emotionessly

"Okay if that's the game you want to play, I will play along Mr Meru! Although I know who you and Ash really are but if you want to pretend that your not than fine! Where on earth do you propose I belong?"Kagome asked

"Simple, you miko belong 500 and some years in the past ,alongside my late brother ,Inuyasha, and as his mate ,of course . Meru mocked.

" Wait you mean Ash isn't ?"

" No he's not like myself, Ash didn't exist yet alongside you in the feudal era , that came later , while my brother had.."

"That's Impossible ! Not only am I sealed off from that time but did you forgot that Inuyasha already decided to remain with Kikyo? While I am marked the intended of the wolf Kouga? Whatever you think you I believe, you are quite mistaken!" Kagome screamed

'If he had only confronted the miko like he should have that pathetic excuse of a woman corpse wouldn't have been able to interfere and cause their own demise. Hopefully ,when she goes back it will undo what has come to be. Although it explains why Inuyasha acted they way he did after she was taken ,and how Kagome believed they had defeated Naraku.' Meru thought while silently chastising himself,for unknowingly giving information that he thought the miko should already now ,but to the stoic lord hadn't realized til now that she hadn't.

"Stupid Whelp!" Meru Seethed to himself

"Ridiculous ! Now quiet Wench! We have allowed to much information to be told between us as it is to cause disastrous consequences ! Meru added to shut the miko's trap

"Ash , Return her to her home but keep watch from afar as I will look into this further. Don't interfere whatever you do! Report back to me if anything should happen out of the ordinary ..We will keep in touch . " Meru mended before turning attention to his computer that was warming up

"Wait a minute did you just say late brother when referring to Inuyasha ?Does something happen to Inuyasha ?" Kagome demanded

Ash ,after receiving a silent nod from Meru ,moved behind Kagome to apply pressure on her shoulder where his mate mark shown . Instantaneously ,Kagome feel into Ash's awaiting arms to be carried outside to meet the car parked outside. The hanyou placed the girl inside ,while grabbing his cycle afterwards to follow the car back to the shrine.

Once he had carried the unconscious girl ,appearing to be sleeping he appeared back downstairs to give some kind of explanation to her folks. Ash explained briefly ,that he was a friend of Kagome's past where she travels to and that when some friends and himself reunited with her ,it was a emotional time for everyone involved . Also to inform her mother that Kagome had been checked out and besides the small injuries from the rape ,she had a clean bill of health ,and lastly that he would be in touch .

TBC...


	13. Chapter 13

Letters Of The Past

Chapter Thirteen To My Future I am Sending My Love:

The Past Merely Glimpses The Future

Inuyasha's Pleading Desire To His Mate And Kagome's Will To Return

By Inuyashas Youkai

**Severe Lemon Content Warning Rating R Thus you have been warned . I do not own Inuyasha though I love playing god to him thus giving him what he truely desire in the end in attempts to conquire him .Yes I am a evil love godess hanyou .hehe. Enjoy Everyone and thankyou for your encouragement through reviews ,keep em coming ! I will keep the chapters flowing out for your pleasure and enjoyment More chapters will be up in a few days. Now On with story!

500 years passing forward in time, on the other side of the well ,rain plundered down from the skies of Tokyo,as it has for the last three days straight ,causing a disastrous flood. The flood caused rivers and lakes in places where normally wouldn't be practical,even the great Higarashi Shrine was emerged from the waters created by the weather ,including the ancient Bone Bone Eaters Well was completely filled to the lip of the once barrier between the past and the present .

The Higarashi's had to temporarily relocate until the waters resided for in it's present state it would present dire and dangerous in the area was gathered away from the general vicinity to higher ground, it took five days for the grounds to solidify to appear as slick mud ,and they returned to the take in the destruction left in the aftermath of the breaking waters.

While working with Sota ,her mom,and some of the locals to clean up some of the debris,while her grandpa was preying to the gods ,placing sutras ridding the world of evil,causing all of this commotion. With a shake of her head, after observing the elder's age finally catching up with the signs of senility, Kagome continued thru the shrine. It wasn't until hours later that they resumed their efforts closer within yards of the main house that occupied the shrine.

Tired from the long period of nonstop work caused the girl ,who dared to live the facade of having a normal life, wiped the sweat from her brow ,taking a short breather, and now sitting at the roots of the ancient god's tree. It wasn't until after some time had passed that she lifted her weary head from the shade of her hands ,propping her head on her stationary palms, and her eyes caught an unusual glimmer on the shrine ground close to the Bone Eaters well.

Kagome had stared off to further analyze the shine to determine if her eyes weren't playing tricks on the future miko from exhaustion. Once she pushed that theory aside,due to the object whatever it may be still in her line of vision,after rubbing her eyes in hopes to make it disappear ,failed. She walked towards the object in question, bending down to investigate if the item was safe, it was.

Kagome 's aura didn't detect the slightest ominous of auras so with some hesitation she lightly touched it as she braced herself for the worst when she knew deep down it wouldn't ,though for some reason she felt her guard heightened slightly,she couldn't it .Once she knew the shiny golden object wouldn't hurt her she dug it out of its muddy hiding place ,then cleaning it ,with her tank top some,and then held it up to the light to examine it .

Upon it's recognition,she felt her heart drop to the floor ,as emotions she had stomped down to the far reaches of her being inched up ,bringing the stubborn tears to rebel as they fell from her cheeks . She felt time slowing ,as Kagome opened the little compact knowing who sent the the little charm of her affections,evidence showed on her face as she faded to the memory in her mind towards the carrier of her missing piece of her heart.

'Had it been that long?' ,mentally questioning the last time she saw the past ,and of him.

Three weeks had passed since then ,she mused,then regretted it ,soon feeling the pain of longing , that those forbidden thoughts had brought up within her. Kagome, while feeling the weathered down golden metal over the edges, flinched in shock ,as blood slowly emerged from her paper cut. With nimble fingertips, she grasped the tiny brittle scroll within the mirror's bind within the golden interior. With further inspection of the brittle paper ,she unraveled it pulling at the frayed rotted twine ribbon, and overlooking the contents.

At first she felt it hard to read because of the lapse of time she had looking at the ancient symbols. It was like it had been originally foreign to her than her natural Japanese characters that she was now used to in the present. Kagome soon recognizing some of the Kanji , realizing some of the words hadn't changed that some of the characters were unfamiliar to her but it was like in the back of her mind began to mentally twitch , with the feeling that she should know what these mean. A long sigh escaped her lips , frustration etching its way into her facial features. Taking a breath as she looked towards the sky, her thoughts wandered to that of, Inuyasha.

' Oh ...Inuyasha, what are you trying to say please if you can hear me help me to understand.'

Suddenly feeling silly for her thoughts she mentally shook off the thoughts in hoping that he could ever help her know with the well forever closed. She then took out the Shikon jewel fragments that lay under her soft cotton shielding its cover. Noticing like they always shone turned to appear in her sights a darkened fuchsia swirled with a twinge of scarlet, as possibly a small shattered marble. Kagome had not known why the jewel had taken the form that it now presented itself, though she somehow she knew it resulted the well no longer working ,and the jewel fragments to somewhat reject her.

She could no longer touch the severed slivers that firmly hung from her neck ,as she slightly rubbed the seering mark that the bottle left in its resting spot below her windpipe. For some reason the jewel felt as it had a mind of its own that it no longer allowed her to touch it ,nor called to her. It was almost seemed as though the insignificant piece of now junk , ignored her to take on a form unreachable to anyone but itself now.

Kagome directed her attention to the voice of her mom stating that it was the end for today, relief flooded her veins . Deciding happily she needed to give into the need of the nourishment she craved ,along with the comfort of a soothing bath ,and a change of clothes, she joined in her family's descent towards the house. Knowing deep in her mind that she planned to revisit the mystery that started to unravel and fray like the message sent to her, from the past.

Though she had to admit she was somewhat comforted by the knowledge that the love ,that she was forced to leave behind , was still alive .Before completely going inside the door of the house ,she paused looked briefly to the sky, then rested her eyes to the old well. Just the visual somehow she felt comforted ,the loneliness and longing she had felt for the past few week had dimmed if only a little.

For deep in her heart ,she felt as his presence was standing next to her , though she knew deep down it was a lie, but with that thought brought on the possibility of a brighter future ,with them ,and with him. Somehow the fates would have their hands forced to give her the chance ,that her deepest desires elicited ,she would be resorted to fight, even to die just to have.

Once full and cleaned, with the crisp feel of fresh garments ,ready for bed. Kagome excused herself to the confines of her solitude, her bedroom ,as she felt her soft pillowy cool bed calling for her to partake in. She happily accepted her room's request, finding with the slight relaxing vibes that it created ,it didn't take long for the hands of the REM sleep to take her into unconscious. She fell into it's intentions willfully ,letting her eyes flutter closed , allowing the strands pulling her to the settings ,within the misted over enclosure of her dreams.

~Kagome's Dreams~

_She was standing in front of the god's tree ,letting her hands slightly graze the rough and worned down surface. Suddenly flinched out of habit when she felt two masculine arms snake around her ,pulling her towards him until she felt a hard chest . The miko's aura sensed his ,comforted by this she felt herself melt against his form , awaiting his hands to form around her as he desired . Looking down to his hands grasping around her waist , that her hand now splayed over his, noticed she was dressed in his red Haori ,tied in the front as the dress, she normally created out of it ,when she wore the fire rat coat._

_The deep husky whisper from behind her in her ear, spoke in a familiar language ,native to his tongue. It was similar to the syllables of present Japanese ,though different and more to the sound of the true nature of the barks that signified the breed's existance. With deep throated calls summoning her to the will of his kind, demanding the deeply embedded desire within for him to follow the customs of his demonic heritage,to take his mate._

_Kagome felt a slight shiver in result of his hungry kisses being splayed down her barred neck ,he uncontrollably let a purring growl escape his pursing lips. In response she tilted her neck so he have a better reach ,releasing a satisfied growling moan in satisfaction, rumbling down her frame ,she leaned further into him and her head feel back to his shoulder._

_Momentarily frozen,held by the electricity that his gentle but brisk ministrations ,from behind her. Kagome recoved only feeling her own desire spiking ,turning around she felt his hungry gaze boaring into her lust filled returning glance. Inuyasha let his clawed hand rose to softly run little stroking patterns on the side of her face ,the other at her waist ,drawing her close to his awaiting loving embrace._

_Once he felt that her feeble body was near ,Inuyasha let his lips crash onto hers,while placing both hands on either side of her face. He placed kisses ,gentle at first then gradually easing into the rough demanding kisses they were at present .Silently thanking for the luck that was bestowed upon him while placing the soft pecks in the places he was appreciating. Her lips, heart, eyes, body,mind, and soul he was and forever grateful for knowingthey were his,lingering at her plump and swollen lips puckering under his._

_They slowly moved to the desperate and needy movements unleashed upon their lover bodies ,their desires consumed. Kagome then pinned him after rolling them over as to take dominance,this earned her a reprimanding snarl. Kagome didn't fear his reaction to her attempts at taking control of the situation,it was apart of him. Inuyasha's sounds of disobedience of relinquishing control over to his mate faded some distracted ,over the feeling erupting in him all of a sudden._

_A shudder of pure lust thundered down his spine as she laid hot wet kisses leaving a flaming trail in it wake down his spine. She started at his chest while tracing similar patterns he had penetrated passion crashing from her small of her back,cascading throughout the nerve endings in her body. The female inched down with open mouthed kisses ,his stomach as she stripped his while under kimono off him tearing the covering off,almost ripping the worn fabric in haste to feel his bare skin._

_Slowly innocently teasing her way,driven by primal lust, toward his loins where her aura felt his penetrating heat rise as she neared the very spot. Inuyasha gasped, taking and releasing short pants,quickening, as he felt short of breath,following her intentions. The man underneath her quivered ,upon instinctively he felt uncontrollable urges to buck up into her hands,as she attempted to undo the knot to his hakama._

_The hanyou reached down in his hurry,brought on by the frustration of his increasing urges to fulfill his need for her touch. Inuyasha laid his hand upon the knot and quickly undid the knot releasing the friction of the sudden tightness of his waistband to his bottoms. Inuyasha sighed deeply as he soon longed for Kagome to bestow her fondling hands upon his stiff and hardened cock. that sprung to her attention, as his fundoshi now unwrapped fell from his groin._

_Kagome shyly grabbed his lengthened member into her awaiting hands as it sprung forth ,gaining the full bodied blush that now flushed her cheeks. She looked to Inuyasha to see his eyes misted over by his passion of his growing need of his mate,she blushed further when she heard the begging whines of the hanyou echo through her eardrums ,egging her on in some way. While firmly grasping his penis she let her hand slipped ,earning the soft moans from him in responding to the motion._

_This only encouraged her ,following the same motions up towards the tip then slowly descended onto the base. It didn't take long until her movements became quickened as each yip, growl , and moan from the man only encouraged her further. Inuyasha was careful not to give into his needs of a much needed release as he to wanted her to feel the intensity of the torment she had plundered upon him._

_Inuyasha felt that he needed to turn the tables a bit as he grabbed her by the waist to roll over to regain his dominance of his bitch. Unfortunately the moment he felt those soft red lips slightly graze over the tip he suddenly fell back ,feeling spellbound. Gaining the strength to resist to his bitches deceiving ways ,not to give into the end of his tryst, firmly grabbed her hands ,pulling her towards her just enough so her can hold tightly to her hips, and bringing her forward,then rolling her over and pinning her hands over her head ._

_The hanyou paused waiting for her to decide if she would fight it or submit,like the good wench would when he demanded it. The girl beneath him stilled in her submission as if silently being told to submit to him .After he concluded that she wouldn't fight what he so fiercely commanded he plunged into her crashing her lips into his. His actions were almost violent as he lightly dragged his claws down his side,nibbling that soon turned to biting ,and his devouring kisses followed his descent to her nether region,where she dripped sopping wet heat from between her inner thigh._

_Inuyasha pausing in efforts to reign in his control of the awaiting demon within to come and seize her. Her scent had thrown him as it drifted to his nose with his close proximity to her cunt with each gust of wind that bellowed in his direction. Inuyasha quickly but teasingly removed his haori from her while lovingly showed her his admiration of the beauty below him ._

_With his claws lengthened he lowered them to removed the fundoshi off of her, as the cloth immediately severed the strands,the material fell away completely leaving her exposed to him. Embarrassment irked its way within Kagome as she attempted to cover up ,but the hanyou caught her hands in his to prevent it,while shaking his head in the negative. He then looked up at her catching her eyes in her gaze_

_"Don't hide from me ,your beautiful.."._

_A blush consumed her features as she started to look away ,when his hands grasped the sides of her face,bringing her orbs to eyes level._

_"I love you Kagome" Inuyasha whispered_

_"I love you too." Kagome returned her lovers confessions._

_Inuyasha soon continued where he had left off ,scowling her for her actions to distraction, he decided he would punish her by teasing his mate. He began kissing her her hips to her mid legs ,then falling within the parameter of her inner thigh. While thus using his teeth and claws to lightly rake against her flush supple skin that endured his punishment with vigor._

_Once he neared where the wetness saturated her legs as the juices poured from her core ,ensured. Inuyasha dipped his head in between her legs , letting his tongue lightly stoke the flaps of the scrumptious lips below. This action overcame her as she bucked her hips into his awaiting mouth as he snatch the whole opening of her pussy into his mouth while teasingly flicking his tongue upon her clit._

_Kagome gasped in a feral moan as she felt her body quiver with anticipation,her sounds being released from clenched teeth even rivaled Inuyasha's roars from her bucking motions to his mouth. In hesitation ,he released his hold over her flowering bud as her began to place his fingers in front of the entrance ,feeling the wetness that was tormenting him wanting to plunge his cock into her as her slammed his fingers into the awaiting, throbbing mass of erotica ,as it seemed to call for him._

_Moments later as he felt he was loosing control of the hold of the situation,gave into his need desperately taking over. Crimson bled through the honey gold orbs , as though water cascading through oil, until his gaze glowed that hue of blood .Soon following ,the bluish streaks faded in underneath his his eyes upon his cheekbones and his fangs and claws lengthened to that of his primative nature .Noticing this she allowed her body the shiver of her desires ,flowing straight to her core ,increasing her arosal._

_Inuyasha ,noticed this as her scent spiked ten fold alerting him of her rise of heightened lust. He repositioned himself at her entrance ,while catching her lips in a passionate kiss. The hanyou again caught her gaze as if asking her to grant him entrance with his tongue stoking the lips on her face. Kagome nearly nodded knowing her tongue wasn't the only thing he was asking for,because she craved it too. Once he caught sight over her nod he kissed her again and pushed his manhood toward the center of her opening breaking the delicate skin as he entered._

_After the feeling of her inner walls of her pussy ensnared his penis and tightly grasped it ,he paused painstakingly waiting,fighting the urge to buck into the bliss inside her. Inuyasha continued to wait until he felt her buck up towards him which he followed pushing in the same rhythm . Kagome began to cry out commands of her own while summoning him by his name._

_"Inuyasha"_

_"Kagome "_

_"Harder"_

_"Faster"_

_"Say My Name"_

_"Louder"_

_Roaring chants ,combined with the light undertones of silent moans, breathtaking pants,and stubborn grunts filled the horizons with the sweet melody that swallowed the __existence of what they were, connecting them together as one ensuring the entity of "Mates" . The emotional bliss ended where it began as they spilled over into the other,giving apart of themselves to their mate, as the bond was reaffirmed by the following motion of their fangs dung into the supple skin of the other at the side of their neck ,right above the juggler vein._

Kagome was thrown abruptly upright as a peculiar feeling rose up her throat ..Arosal...Contentment.. Lastly she felt realization as she heard the words from her dream replay with her Memory..

Inuyasha's last words to her ,before being taken from him again ,only this time in her dreams.

"Remember Kagome,I need you back with me"

Then she woke but understood what the answer to the mystery ,and the desperate message that hes was trying to give her through time. It was a Mate's call, summoning her back to him ,giving her the power to finally make the descent back to him. Though would it work? She couldn't wait to find out wondering what would she find when she returned with the slightest smirk's upon her face

To be continued

_* Well that is the end of new chapter. I know it's longer than the others but it was needed to convey what she was given of out her dream of their mating,giving her the message and what she was to remember ,something she didn't realize. Kagome had forgot but didn't know she had. Hope you enjoyed please review All questions will be answers in coming chapters just to be replaced with more Hahahahah I know... I know.. I am a evil Temptress . _


	14. Chapter 14

Letters From The Past

Chapter Fourteen

Advice From A Distant Friend

By Inuyashas Youkai

Kagome sat contemplating, on her windowsill of her bedroom, while watching the moon poking out from it's hiding place within the night sky. In her hand rested a scroll with a seal ,written to her to be read when she felt the time was right,at least that was what Meru had told her the last time she saw him and Ash. On the bed laid another scroll to be given to Meru's past self when the time presented itself.

The last instruction was for no reason should the miko to look over it's contents because it could destroy them all if it fell into the opposite hands that it was mean t for. Among what was gifted to her was an envelope with vital information that Kagome needed to know when she returned. At the present time while alone in the dark ,sadly matching her current disposition ,and it only made her fear towards opening the contents given to her,grow all the more.

Kagome wholeheartedly wished that she still had Meru and Ash to console with but to Meru's strict reluctance in the matter, ceased all approach in that direction. Explaining that they couldn't interfere, only when it was necessary ,and that didn't include social calls. That was two days ago since the last time they met but deep down she was comforted knowing that they were looking over her in the shadows ,and was promised that they would meet again. Of course only if everything went according to plan,whatever that meant.

'He's still a Damn coldhearted Bastard!' Kagome thought in Meru 's current standing.

Everything was once again placed upon her to fix mistakes and put the pieces back together again. Tears silently rolled down the smooth surface of her cheeks, and the the scent of salt lifted with the breeze in it's wayward direction. Kagome 's currently train of thought was startled out of her with a quick jerk ,when she heard a familiar but unique rant.

"Will you stop crying ! You know that we hate when you cry Dammit Wench !Quit IT!" A hanyou nearby complained.

"I am sorry did I wake you Ash ?" Kagome sighed with a shallow laugh

"No Wench ,but you are making it difficult being a silent protector ya know !I am supposed to be out of sight ,out of mind ..You just ruined my cover because of your stupid crying ,that's all!Now what's wrong ya silly girl and you better not even try telling me nothing!" Ash quietly said from up within his new spot in the tree next to her window.

"Sorry , I guess I was just thinking about stuff and contemplating opening the letter that Meru gave me but I am scared to what I might find." Kagome whispered

"Ha ! Silly girl ! Move over so I can get through then !"Ash yelled

Kagome moved slightly on one side of her window to let the hanyou jump into her bedroom,before returning to her original lookout spot. Ash walked slowly to stand behind her to comfort her with light circles rubbed on her back by his claws. Silence engulfed the room for what felt like was going on forever. Knowing what Ash knew ,closing his eyes thinking over what Meru told him,but with the time he had missed with Kagome ,and the hanyou felt stubborn to let a moment go by unfortunately with the argument settled within himself ,the hanyou's patience wore out in the silence ,and pushed Ash himself to break the numbing quiet.

"Kagome what are you afraid of I mean it's not like the paper is going to come out and bite ya!"Ash teased

"I know it's just that you got to understand when I had this responsibility , joining to finish the quest to destroy Naraku ,and purify the jewel ,everything was stacked against me. I thought at least when I was trapped back here I had helped do what was needed to be done. We all know how that went don't we? Now I am supposed to go back with everything I had on my shoulders again as I did back then just to get more when I didn't succeed last time. I don't think to know that I can take much more. I don't know maybe I am just afraid that I will fail! I mean I love Inuyasha the way he was when I left but would it be so wrong if I stayed to be with you. How do I know that I will even be with him in the end."

No you wouldn't at least ,now how you'd remember him and not easily reached. Inuyasha needs you know Kagome before its too late to be with him. Your a strong miko ,you have been through a lot worse but for all of this to exist ,including me in this time ,you have to be brave to face it ,or all of everything you know here will be know more. You must face it head on and that means looking over what Meru gave you .He wouldn't have given it to you if it wasn't important .I am right here Kagome and I will stay while you read it until you feel better" Ash whispered into her ears after pulling her into a tight embrace.

"Okay ,but I thought, Meru?" Kagome stated nonchalantly while absently rubbing one of her ears

"Fuck him! It's been awhile since I last saw you .I wish to have sometime before I lose you again. I am sorry for the way we met. I would've liked to have gotten to know you under better circumstances. I didn't realize who you were then, when we ,because you weren't supposed to be here, but I am glad to have some time with you . I know that you will succeed this time because this time around it'll be different and when you do thing's will be better for all of us."Ash said quietly before letting her go from his hold to stand behind her and rub her shoulders.

"I forgive you"Kagome whispered as her fingers slowly slid off the ribbon,opening the scroll addressed to her.

_~Miko ~_

_I apologize for its been so long since we had last met. I further extend my deepest sympathy for the circumstances of meeting once again ,for this wasn't supposed to be. Spending the time with you the last few weeks though has been very amusing to say the least and I speak this in regards to myself and Ash which everything will be known in time ,just not in this way. Kagome you may discover to find things that aren't as pleasant to known compared to the next. There is no easy eay to be knowledgeable to what you are going to come to know. Although I assure you if everything goes the was we planned none of what's happened will matter. As a dear friend one said 'time will repair itself' ._

_I believe that was you in another place in another time. Things had happened since you were departed from here where you belong ,ones that weren't so nice in result of someone's hateful interference,and caused the jewel to react the way it did. In that time though I was blessed in becoming a better person in your presence and what you had left behind .I realize that this might be confusing to what I now speak ,just trust me. My last words to you to remember when you go back._

_Don't be Afraid. Forget what you know .Fight for the future._

_If you do those three things with your whole heart and with what you want in mind,everything in the end will fall in place .Along the way you will get help so you won't be alone in this from both times. Lazstly for the love that holy ,forgive and excuse the idiocy of my dimwitted brother Inuyasha .He has a good heart but is afraid to loose you so hides everything to protect you . Alas though I assure you that he does love you. We will meet again .I wager my Tenseiga on it. Just don't mind me when you return .I believe as I am told that I still have it stuck where the sun don't shine at the moment till I find a way to have it removed._

_Farewell for now and good luck_

_A distant friend, Sesshomeru_

_'Meru'_

_Ps-Remember to look over the stuff I sent you as well .You will need to prepare yourself for what you most likely to walking into .Believe me Its not pretty._

"See it's not so bad , Kagome?" Ash supported

" Yea, maybe but will I see you again?"Kagome whispered

"Yes we will meet again in time just not how the same way that you see me now." Ash said while leading her back to be tucked in bed before watching over her in the corner of the room while she slept

"Sleep well ,be safe Kagome. Farewell for now ,but I will see you again soon. "

TBC...


	15. Chapter 15

Letters Of The Past

~Chapter Fifteen~

Fighting for my Shattered Soul,Abandoned By My Broken Heart

By Inuyashas Youkai

** Before I start I would like some of the very kind readers who have been generous to take the time and read ,let alone review or place my stories on theur favorites: Mirror Flower and Dark Wind , Shadow Zombie ,Blackwitch 333,SO me 18 skittles , Charli2006 , and Kagome the wolf dog demon. A Special Thankyou goes out to reading,keep reviewing and I will be.. Inuyasha will be our entertainment. I do not own Inuyasha .Though we would be always be wishin to have a piece of the stud if we can catch him ^^.Thank you again , On with the story.

Today ,Kagome woke up vigorously, she took a shower, brushed her teeth ,then got dressed. She came down for breakfast early ,just to see if her mom had needed her help . Though when she came down,in her red plaid mini-skirt, red "Evil Angel" tank ,with lacy rimmed bobby socks with black vans, and her hair was pulled back in a thin black headband, found her mother at the table,sipping on tea.

"Everything's done dear ,just waiting for the spring rolls,would you like some tea while you wait?" Kagome's Mother Misuki informed.

"Actually mom ,I think I will grab some coffee and some of what's done,I feel

like getting a head start ,so I will be leaving early" Kagome replied

" That sounds fine dear,I will save you some for when you get home " Misuki agreed

Kagome grabbed some coffee and a plate sealed in a Tupperware for lunch ,said goodbye along with a hug, then heading out the door.

'I don't know why I feel so antsy this morning , it's not like everyday I this early in the morning ,I wonder what wrong?' Kagome wondered on her way to the school grounds.

'I feel like I am being pulled somehow,but how and by whom. I know I feel silly at this ,but this feeling I have inside me can't be good by any means at all. I just wish I knew what It was. ' Kagome mused while taking the last few stairs ,leading to the door to the library, where she was going to spend her time, until the sound of the bell rang.

Kagome felt the need in translating the letter from Inuyasha,just the thought caused a blush to form on her cheeks. By the end of two hours, a table covered in books and a exhausted Kagome ,found her self complete with having it finished,fell fast asleep. Shortly after being awoken by a nightmare, shaking the realm of rem sleep ,just before the school bell rang. The girl ,without haste ran to her class across the other end of the school grounds ,for she would've been late if she hadn't .Quickly stopping at her locker ,she got bambared by her friend Ayume. Obviously she didn't noticed a couple stray tears slipped past her cheeks, in the the rush of things.

" What's the matter Kagome,Is it your jealous boyfriend again ?" Ayume asked out of concern.

Before Kagome could do anything to prepare herself for the mention of him, up to know forgetting what she saw in the library. The moment and the feeling surrounding the event came up with fury ,to kick her ass. As she struggled against the pressing bout of tears ,Kagome felt the burning sting hazing over her eyes. Sighing, she let her eyes fall closed ,with a sudden feeling of weightlessness ,she let herself go and fell...Into the darkness that called her.

_**Visions Of The Past**_

_Beyond the other side the well, deep into 'The Forest Of Inuyasha' ,stood two figures among the darkness. The shadows playing on mountainous wall to the east, though no matter what their attached personas were doing,they were definately not playing. They were fighting, from what the vast fog had told inKagome's sleeping realm. Naraku had made himself known to his chosen pack of devious plotting ,hers. The news he brought them were less than comforting,from grouped assumptions ,they would've rather liked a surprise attack with his minions ,and saimiyousho on top. Though from the fighting pair , she had recongnized as Kikyo and Inuyasha, and the Hanyou was quite angry at the moment that he sought her out._

_" Dammit Kikyo! Why did you tell Naraku about Kagome" Inuyasha seethed._

_" I did what I had too Inuyasha, you nor that Incarnation of mine weren't giving me much of a choice know were you?"Kikyo yelled back._

_"What Are you talking about Kikyo, I told you that I would follow you to hell, when the time the fuck more do you want from me?"the hanyou seethed_

_"Well maybe I needed assurance, Inuyasha .Regarding with the way you are getting so close to her,I thought with her out of the way .I'd take care of two flocking problems with one swing ,just like the birds,gone just like that. No more interruptions from either of them. Besides who cares if Naraku know's her secret,it's not like the beast that he is couldn't fathom a way to travel through it to the side anyway. This body is fighting to keep these souls of the dead within me but my body is weakening from spoilage. Can't you see Inuyasha?" Kikyo said while sauntered over towards the hanyou ._

_"Once this is over we will both get what we want , Naraku will be dead and you will have both mine and Kagome's soul. We can have the life we wanted once the jewel is whole again. You and I could live as husband and wife ,after I use my wish on it ,to make you human. "Kikyo explained._

_"Are you crazy , for one don't you realize Kagome has the jewel with her ,and you sent the one that would destroy us all, to take possesion of it .Secondly ,Kikyo I no longer desire to give up any part of myself for anyone,I come to like my hanyou heritage" Inuyasha exasperatedly yelled ._

_"I suppose, guess I have Kagome to thank for that, she 's always going around fouling things up for me,I guess it's just as well."Kikyo spat_

_After that explosion occurred, not obviously getting anywhere, So Inuyasha left with a huff, and with the strong desire to remove himself from the situation,before he had gotten to rash. Inuyasha really didn't have it in him to do what his demonic side was insisting, he had better things to do. One of them somehow was to reconnect with Kagome ,she had to know so she would be able to take the precautions ,until he got to her that is._

_Inuyasha knew the inevitable he had to contact Sesshomeru ,maybe not only help with Naraku , but also assistance for Kagome's sake as well. Inuyasha planned to head out in the morning with Sango, Miroku, and Kirara,leaving Shippo behind with Kaede._

_**Somewhere Nearby**_

_In the dark shadows within the darkness,a familiar masked aura was __hiding, from detection from the beloved Miko Kikyo and Inuyasha's clan. Someplace within the trees a dark figure stood with a villainous smile growing on his face. The thought of how everything was going according to plan got his flames of egotism going,blowing up the rhetorical air balloon of egotism outrageously,causing him to pout with ludicrous laughter._

_"Soon Inuyasha, you will know my true intentions,when your staring at it from your graves,until then don't waste your time with senseless preparation and worry ,all will be done as it was meant to be" Naraku told on into then distance to no one,but to everyone ..._

_"Be Safe Kagome,Until I come For you" Inuyasha whispered into the dark expanse of the now abandoned well,with his hands grasped lightly on the well's lip._

_The hanyou stood in a slight pause, in attempt to calm his freyed nerves from the situation,but his attempts were in vain .Kagome's memory keep haunting his soul relentlessly,while tearing his heart in shreds, his mind kept racing with worry. Deep down in his mind ,Inuyasha was hoping that they would have to borrow the power of Tensaiga._

_Though his demon side of the hanyou keep reminding him that those wishes were of the feeble mind and not to expect anything but her death by Naraku's hands. They both silently begged into the night ,where in the skies ,the gods resided. If Kagome was meant to meet her doom ,that when he arrived on both behalf's, that she was still intact to be brought back... Otherwise Inuyasha too, will be meeting his ..Just to follow her.._

Kagome woke with a start, on a cot in the nurses office, at school. Outside from being disoriented , slight dizziness,and the quickened pace of heart ,Kagome was fine physically . Emotionally she was a wreck , being trapped by the confinements of her own prison. feelings of abandonment ,self hate,jealousy,lost hope ,and forgotten love sealed her fate,throwing away the key. Within herself,through and deep into her unconscious, the binds connecting her together, mind, body ,and soul,severed .

This event resulted in her soul shattering ,her heart emploding on itself ,blown to pieces,by the conflict being forced upon her, leaving her soul abandoned... As she feel back into the comfort of ultimate darkness ,alone . Kagome 's only solitude in the dark corners of her new surroundings were images of a dog boy,separated within the passage of time ,

500 years in the past.

To be Contined...

**Happy Valentines Day everyone. This chapter is my gift to you ,A sweet for the sweet ,painfully sweet. Don't worry ,there's more to come. **

Thank you for your comments and reviews Youkai Lady, Bronkx Wench,and Viperbites.. The answer to your question will be answered in later chapters, as to how the the mark of her mate from her time ,Ash ,and how it will most likely effect Inuyasha ,Ash ,and Kagome in different ways ..Keep reading and you will come to understand everything .Another note guys FYI Sometimes the stuff in ** were originally written when this story was posted on another sit without all its original chapters because of their content .


	16. Chapter 16

Letters of the Past

Chapter Sixteen

The Shadows Within The Darkness

Present Day ~ Tokyo

By Inuyashas Youkai

The moon was at it's palest as it's rays barely even touched the room shrowded in pink . Tonight had a certain darkness brought on by its own valition ,almost as if the night had a entity all it's own. The occupant of this room slept with her arrows by her bedside ,this night.

There was a certain feeling that this night roused in her , that left her quite unravel within herself. It was as though the ties that bound her , keeping her together were freying slightly, and to be honest ,she didn't like it. It all began at dusk ,just as the was tradingplaces with the sun exchanging their quiet hello's and their faithful goodbye's,knowing that in time they would meet again. Kagome used to feel that way about a certain hanyou, though now with the feeling that now crept inside her ,increasing in strength and speed,she now longer knew.

Kagome looked over at the nightstand ,then at the clock that happily as if doing a happy dance ,blinking in her head

"Don't ya know it is 12:30 am , you idiot ! You are going to be worthless in the morning!" The voices of Inuyasha and Ash 's voices barking at her at the same time.

Its's almost like she could hear their voices in her head mocking her , as the voices were fading from the depths of her mind. Kagome felt like she was struggling to remember what either smelt like or sounded like. The only thing about them, that she found that was burned in her memory ,was when either were staring off in the distance ,and once she had alerted him of her presence, she was left with the look on their face staring back at her.

The way they held her attention,as those eyes looked at her, she would never forget. Though their was something different in both of their stares .At first they would both share a longing split in half for her in the depths of their time, while Inuyasha's love for her was still split between her and another,Yash's centered on her with a different kind of love it seemed .Yet at the same Ash's gaze still humbled Kagome, as regret also swirled in his amber depths,although the love was hers and hers alone ,and unlike Inuyashas. For that look that she received from him haunted her from the depths of her soul,it wasn't that she was scared of him more less of what lay hidden in those honey amber eyes of his.

It soon was a little after one , and Kagome just got comfortable as to be able to shut her eyes ,when it happened. Her mind was blank, too tired too really think of anything as she headed for the brink of exhaustion . The girl ,as her eyes faltered and soon closed ,she felt as though ,when she crashed ,soon everything around her would come falling too.

Its seemed only too soon ,when the time came that something so frightening, came echoing the calamitous intent embedded in the abhorrent shrill of darkened malice- laced laugh came crashing on her soul . A shiver ran down her spine as the wicked ,volatile melodic tones reached her ears. Soon ,Kagome felt a sinister membranous layer slither around her form,factitiously trap her within her own doubts of her mind.

As the vile unwelcome disturbance ,tearing her from the doldrums of the world she felt safe in, or was that only because of the hanyou. Kagome felt the fearful expectation as she recognized the dark tones within the voice, coming from somewhere unknown ,with no face in sight.

"KUKUKU", the persistent, unpleasant, and eerie sneer caused the young girl to become immobilized where she was, unable to move.

With Kagome facing the ceiling,from upon her bed, she noticed a sickly green hue ,beaming in a almost rhythmic in tune with the heartbeat, though not hers. The breathe from her lungs she felt were fleeting ,causing the irregular panic brought on by fear. With the seemingly lack of air ,her chest had started to burn ,as the acidic poisons began to fill her pours.

The extensive time apart from the feudal era, produced the unpreparedness or the immunity against the long forgotten effect of the miasma. Just before she gave into the perilous death ,that the summoning plight called for ,as she was on the road to collapsing down the spiraling pits of doom ,Kagome heard the mumbling of a madman.

" Its been a long time Miko, I believe the time has come for you to face your fate, So you can finally realize where your place in time resides .I gave you a taste of it ,for you will soon feel the devastation within it in death, a painful one ,just as your predecessor before you, and like your incarnations after you ." Naraku's haunting threats was the last thing that the miko heard before darkness claimed her.

When the sun's rays warmed the cold skin ,chasing the goose bumps off of her, Kagome unceremoniously tossed the covers off of her and wondered if the previous night's events did actually happen. Though once her feet bore the weight of her body as her fragile skin stretched ,and pulled on the the scorched segment of her flesh,she had her proof.

' Naraku had actually been there on the other side of the well,in her time, but how?The well is sealed or is it?' Kagome thought

Questions like these plagued her mind, while she leapt around her room ,careful not to tear open the wound ,she just got done nursing,off to start the day. After changing ,eating ,and brushed her teeth ,her alarm went off telling her that is time to head for school. On the way out she met with her brother Sota,in passing the well ,towards the entrance of the shrine, to their school.

The walk was quiet ,not that she minded but she ,herself longed for a distraction from the well and from past experiences, she was still being reminded of. So she was ever grateful of her brother's endless chatter that seemed to start because of the uncomfortable silence he was also aware of, not liking it as much as she felt. For Now Kagome felt that she needed to forget,for a time.

As a still new apprentice to the priesthood,Kagome felt inadequate in her skills,though she practiced what she knew from Kaede,to prepare for what was coming for her ,from appearances alone. Somehow ,couldn't shake how alone she felt and deeply missed and wished for her family in the feudal era. Either that for Meru and Ash would've been a welcome presence to sooth her fears with what has happened but even they were far from her reach.

Neither had been seen since that night with Ash,and even though she knew they were watching ,Kagome's attempts to get their attentions went unanswered. Kagome could feel their presence hiding within the trees surrounding the shrine,and even heard Ash's soft comforting growls. Though dead or alive she knew that she would meet up with all of them sooner or later ,she just hoped it was the latter, other than the alternative.

Kagome's school day seem to be lasting longer than she cared for ,she just wanted this day to end. Math was the worst.

'I knew I should've studied'Kagome mused

Although with everything happening she just could get into it. Finally ,the end was near ,she was headed to her final class of the day , but before she made it there ,the bell rang , while her movements came to abrupt halt.

While Kagome seemed to completely shut down , the world around her kept moving ,creating the insinuation of being thrown into a spin, without warning ,the sight of her surroundings became tarnished with the rapidness of the rotation spiral. Kagome had felt herself falling backwards into the the into the flux of the tailspin. Eventually when movements ceased ,Kagome laid there sprawled across what seemed to be a small grassy knoll in her shrine instead of the floor inside her school building.

Caught by surprise the instant realizations hit her full force ,she pulled herself awake ,allowing her eyelids to open, to witness what her mind already knew. There ,within the surroundings of her shrine, stood a familiar sight smiling back at her ,with the promise of returning home. Kagome smiled back ,while allowing the the trails of saltwater to form down her face,as she stood to acknowledge the image in front of her .

Standing there to greet her return was The Bone Eaters Well initiating her presence in all it's glory..

To be continued...


	17. Chapter 17

Letters Of The Past

Chapter Seventeen Reunification

By Inuyashas Youkai

*I Do Not Own Inuyasha nor the song The End By Jason Reeves ,that is solely falling on their creators. Thankyou for all your continued support everyone...*

After a few minutes staring at the sight in front of her , Kagome slowly stood from her spot on the grassy landscape on the grounds in front of her shrine. On shaky legs she cautiously walked toward the direction of the path in front of her ..The well .It seemed as she walked to the doorway to the past ,the surroundings seemed to melt and fade, from one era to the other, then back again.

A one point Kagome hesitated for not knowing if what was currently happening was luring her into a trap or caused by the imaginings from her going insane. Neither option was good in either case. Nevertheless, the priestess from the future found her feet continuing the remaining trek towards the well on their own accord.

Once she had made it to where her hands grasped the cool stone of well's lip , something made time stand still,leaving her frozen to her spot. When her mind questioned herself as to why she couldn't move ,believing it was out of fear , a sinister scowl entered her being shaking to the core. It was fear , but not for the reasons she had first thought, but for what was to come if Naraku was in control ,and what had happened in the past to give it to him.

"Kukukukukukukuku I think not little miko , we will meet again and you shall see that of your pathetic friends but only when I allow it ! Until then you are stuck here..." Naraku taunted.

Fear flooded her senses, making her feel faint , knowing what danger this could mean for her and everyone that she known and cared for like the others before her could be taken away from their existence. Kagome's only choice was to wait and hope that everyone was alright, but deep down she knew that wasn't true it can't be if Naraku was here in her time. Everyone that she knew of her family of the past flashed in her mind ,discouraging worry filled her heart ,when the possibilities of what damage Naraku could've posed on them , and was humbling. Especially also knowing that in the near future ,she herself could join them in their fate.

It seemed like hours had went by when Kagome felt like her body was lighter instead of the heavy weighed down by bricks would've felt before. The young miko even found that she could even move , so with cautious movements she lifted her leg to straddle the side of the well. Quickly following through with he other leg over, throwing herself into the depths of the well.

When she felt the feel of herself floating ,but slowly lowering to the bottom knew by the familiar blue haze that went with it ,the well was working. However ,this didn't ease Kagome's mind because something about the way, she used the well was errily different from the previous times. Thought it could be a number of things causing this feeling of doubt she was safe,many years had passed since then . None of this mattered because soon Kagome would be five hundred years in the past where she would face what was indeed waiting for her, whether she liked it or not.

Within a short time later she felt the pressure of her feet hitting ,softly on the ground. Kagome looked up from inside the well ,the feudal era's sky still looked the same ..Clear ,with the stars brightly shinning and lighting up the darkened skies, but tonight's sky seemed to be a little more dismal.. Kagome wondered if for a moment if it was because of her return ..

The girl inside the well grabbed ahold of the near disintegrating rope ladder that had been since been abandoned ,she gathered since she last used it. Making sure that it was still stable enough to hold her without send her plummeting back down to the ground, Kagome firmly put one foot and half of her weight onto the ladder .Once she was secure in the fact that it wouldn't crumble underneath her ,she placed both feet and all of her weight onto the ladder and slowly moved one leery foot in front of the other. Until she made it to the top wrung ,then stopped , took a cleansing breath and looked around ,over the lip of the well.

A shocked gasp echoed within the stone walls of the well. The crumbled remains ,distorting memories recollection of what used to be ,was indeed gone. Only shattered fragments,pieces left behind ,was the only proof as to what stood in it's place, although would need the sight of one's eyes to put together what once stood. What was once The Forest Of Inuyasha was no longer and in its place is the rumble of artifacts of what once was.

Kagome slowly crawled out of the rest of the way out of the meager shelter of the well,to stand amongst the debris and ash. Then after looking at her new surroundings ,cautiously made her way past the splintered God's Tree ,to the nearby village ,her beloved second home. The moment she made her way to where she was overlooking the outskirts of was once Kaede's village, Kagome felt as though her heart would stop.

Everything Kagome knew of this place ,her family , and home of the past seem to have disappeared in this waking nightmare,that she now found herself in. The girl from the future sunk to the cold ,hard, and unforgiving ground , uncontrollably sobbing. After what seems to be a extended amount of time ,Kagome shakily stood to find some signs of life . Upon walking foward she stumbled upon an unknown body ,outside for the light from his eyes withdrawn, the poor man seemed to be only sleeping.

Descending towards the west , Kagome traveled with some rations she could salvage and a couple weapons,a bow with arrows and a Katana. Tired and weary ,when the sky's shrouded by night's dusk .Settling down ,finding a spot miles away from Kaede's village. Finding some wood to make a fire to keep warm , then nibbled a portion of the rations , cuddling around herself ..

While staring into the fire she thought of the friends that forced to leave behind,only to be brought back here to be taunted with the memories of what she couldn't prevent. Kagome felt so alone ,now with her back and with no indications she'd ever see her friends again. Crippled by fear in facing this foe and dying alone never knowing what happened to them .

The girl learned back ,while forcing herself into restless sleep and horrid dreams. It wasn't long before exhaustion took over from the days searching,her body folding inside herself ,and falling into unconsciousness...

** _In The End_**

_'The end is such a scary place to start,everything is torn apart, and i don't know where to go from here._

_In the end, there's no reason to pretend,i know you won't be back again._

_I gotta find a way from here.. I don't know where I'll fall down but I'm sure to hit the ground.._

Cause it's not over till it's over. Every ending's a new beginning. One more chance to get it right

_One more chance to get it wrong. Sometime's nowhere leads to somewhere,and it all starts again_

_In the end and it's such a scary place to be. Everything is in between,and i don't know where to go from here._

_In the end i see it's all up to me,to figure out where i should be. Im gonna find a way from here .I dont know where I'll fall down ,but im sure to hit the ground..._

When Kagome woke ,she was awakened by the dawns rays ,soon crashed into her, the weight upon which laid heavily on her eyes, the vision before ,taken within her sights. The eyes looking back at her had a sense of hunger in their light ,she stood frozen not knowing fore sure which actions to take,and so taken aback .Playing the pictures over and over,just to see ,while looking back knowing her time has come ,she'll know evermore...

For the end of life as she now knew it has come to a close...

To Be Continued...


	18. Chapter 18

Letters Of The Past

Chapter Eighteen

The Truth After She left:

Sengoku Judai

Altered Fates Discovered WithinThe Light Of The Well

The Introduction To the Paradox Of Ash

"When I return to undo what has been destroyed within the passage of time. Time will repair itself." Midoriko within Kagome

The Moment after Kagome became sheltered by the barrier ,overcome from within the jewel ,by one of itself to protect it's guardian from Kikyo's near fatal attack on her. The barrier extracted a light from within itself protruding outward,surpassing the explosion from the attack that was believed to end Naraku. After the effects of the jewel negated ,so did that of the barrier carrying Kagome,disappearing into unknown destination,and leaving the jewel in her place. Soon to be picked up and hidden within the red folds of his Haori, by Inuyasha.

Naraku was no longer insight but from his retreating scent trail leading away from the scene,and his maniacal cackle,that was heard fading in the distance served further proof to their failure. Upon taking in the discovery everyone in the area still standing among the remaining group gathered that Naraku was very much still alive. Especially with the following sight of Kagura grasping her chest in pain,as her forthcoming death arose for her disobedience in helping them .Kagura was in fact being punished as a traitor for giving Sesshomeru secret information leading them to where Naraku had currently hid.

Kohaku's presence soon followed hers with the same blank in his eyes, and meant that he was still in control by Naraku but by alternative unknown means .All of this proved positive on Naraku's survival from their attack,and now from what it seems Kikyo was now sided with them. The Miko's presence was no longer in the area ,and from the fading scent of decay ,Kikyo had left soon after that of her new master.

Inuyasha's feral growl's and bleeding eyes brought back everyone's attention on him,to his plight. The loss of his intended mate was too much for his hanyou body to handle,it was soon known that Inuyasha shut down completely to what was around him. After the attempts made to keep his torn mind off of things ,Inuyasha soon accepted being taught how to read and write .Often kept a journal ,that he kept secret ,and only his brother Sesshomeru found upon it be accident. It was about the same time,Sesshomeru found the hanyou talking to himself .It was as the Miko girls ,Kagome and Kikyo ,who were by this time believed to be dead ,only in truth were only missing.

As time passed Inuyasha had made many attempts to find Kagome ,to use the well,and many more to make contact in case she was alive but in her time. All those attempts went unanswered and unfounded with no results. About a month after the acknowledgement of no success in finding out what happened to Kagome,the beast within Inuyasha soon began emerging on different accounts without even being provoked. Inuyasha's demon had then taken over in a rampage from being separated from Kagome to long ,making the Tetsuseiga's once powerful hold over him nonexistent, and the truth why was only known by his brother Sesshomeru .The stoic Demon lord guessed that it was mistakenly hidden for her protection .

Although in truth with everything that had come to pass it wasn't the whole reason,the hanyou never gotten the chance with the help of Kouga's and Kikyo's constant interfering,and then with the taunts of Naraku, didn't help things either. The last involvement with her ,besides the small talk during battle ,was before when they were swayed by that stupid mist,and sake in the forest. His rampage however different from the others because instead of continuing with the slaughter of innocent villagers like how it began. It soon changed ,and the Inuyasha turned the tables and its bloodlust intent on destroying himself.

Inuyasha was found a few days later being what remained being pulled away parts of him from it's spot by demons seeking prey for its next meal. Shredded pieces of red cloth of his haori that once hung off his brother soaked with Inuyasha's blood was later found thrown aimlessly littering the area as dead amber eyes dulled with his falling with regret but had a slight smile on his face towards the sky knowing that soon he would find his mate once again.

In passing some time after Inuyasha's death, and funeral preceedings,a few weeks after in fact, Sesshomeru followed a scent trail of blood a few weeks after that was leading towards the well sitauated in the forest named after his brother. Once Sesshomeru came near ,he was alerted to the sounds of muffled cries and silent maons,from deep inside the darkened depths. Jumping down down into it ,Sesshomeru bent down ,wrapping his arms around a still body. Upon his hold Sesshomeru soon discovered that the body he held carried the smell of death and proved that it was too late ,even with Tenseiga,as it refused to pulse. Nothing could possibly stop the massive amounts of blood flowing from her obvious injuries.

After lifting the woman out of the well,Sesshomeru discovered that the woman he held was his late brother's companion,and Inuyasha's wench Kagome. In her arms ,she unveiled a small bundle that was soon discovered to be a hanyou baby .With a voice that wasn't her own Kagome spoke .

"Please I don't have much time but I need you take care of their son ,your nephew ,until this body heals and her soul can be returned. The answer 's you seek you will know in time .Things how they are are not how they seem .Only a result of a ripple in time caused by a great evil upon us interfering with the flow of time. I will return to destroy it and then and only then will time correct itself. When I return to undo what has been destroyed within the passage of time. Time will repair itself,and then you will know what you see now won't exist as they are now. "Midoriko spoke from within Kagome

The minute he nodded his approval after she made her request of him, actions made out of his control to possible objections to the task. The baby rested in his arms,cuddling into his chest and the body of Kagome disappeared into a burst of falling flickering pink lights around himself ,Rin and Jaken falling from the night sky like blinking ashes flowing in the breeze. The childs name because of how his mother departed from this world,and given apart of his fathers name .Sesshomeru given the 1/4 demon, hanyou child's name to be known as Ash.

Rin and Ash grew up together ,and during that time Rin had began to dress up ,acting like his mother,Kagome did when she was alive ,when Rin told hims stories as a child. The years passed granted them to become closer ,picking on Jaken and enilightening the once stoic demon the time their friendship grew Rin had also grown accustomed to still wear the many outfits that were left behind by the old departed friend Kagome,that Rin looked up to herself.

Ash fell in love with her and tried to mark her as his intended but because of fear of Ash's safety with her Lord's Sesshomeru's overprotection of her ,and Rin didn't want the keeper of her heart to be slain. In the end Rin rejected Ash's request but told him that she did indeed love him. Due to the shortened lifespan of humans without the bond of a demon,Rin died young leaving Ash broken hearted and alone. When she was laid to rest ,Rin was dressed in one of Kagome's Miko kimono's ,still having the previous scent as its previous wearer ,as she as well feel in her friends footsteps as a priestess trained by Kaede ,and before she died. A rose was placed on top of the wooden box,serving as a coffin,and on the smooth top carved with beautiful Kanji ,as it 's inscription:

~A Beautiful Soul Follows Another With Love~

~Survived by her Father Meru Taisho and Beloved Ash Taisho~

Months later,during the time of Ash's grieving ,and discovering the relationship that had grown between his nephew and his Rin,shocked Sesshomeru at first. Sesshomeru wasn't happy but in the end wasn't all that surprised either upon their actions to keep it quiet until it become known after her death. Ash soon became taking on the same reactions as his father did after loosing his mother Kagome. Ash needed a distraction,something else to care for and Sesshomeru knew it. Among his travels in between giving the hanyou pup many menial tasks ,and animals to take care of.

Sesshomeru had heard of the Monk's demise ,when his Wind Tunnel finally took him ahead of his expectant wife Sango. After his death she had raised the boy until he was 15 before Sango joined her late husband and dying young of liver failure. A small price to pay for her extreme addiction to forget her lost love Miroku with Moonshine. A year or two later their son had crossed paths during a time of war .Sesshomeru soon marked him as pack and adopted him legally with his lifespan that same year ,in hopes it would help Ash's boy's name was Roku after his father,given by his mother Sango.

Soon it became to where they were inseparable in pranks ,and jokes that often fell upon the poor aging toad, Jaken . The last was super gluing Jaken's staff of two heads on his inner thigh so that if the toad would move a certain way flames would ensnare the unmentionables that laid between his legs. Although it was a bitch finding something to remove the staff the stoic lord found it rather amusing ,giving a new light to the song great balls of fire. The loyal toad servant didn't find any humor at all to it especially how his master found fit to remove it ,ripping it away from his skin and then being told to suck it up. Needless to say even though he had found a new friendship in Roku ,he never forgot his parents ,from the stories he heard ,Or the one who told them his intended mate Rin.

Ash unbeknownst to anyone one else or himself consciously knew that he was haunted by her memory. It was a lot of how his dad was at first with Kikyo ,and later with Kagome ,being his breaking point. Although Roku accidently stumbled on Ash crying while sleeping ,begging Rin to come back to him,those of course went unheard. Roku alerted Sesshomeru and both tried to distract Ash from his pained torture with various outings ,hobbies ,and steady employment under his uncle. But Ash stayed with going to various clubs and bars to drown and numb his pain. That way of life continued until he met and mated Kagome believing his Rin came back to him in his drunken stupid,transformed state of mind.

Ash's world spun upside down when realizing that his mate wasn't Rin,even more devastated when his mate was actually was...It wasn't so much that it was found she wasn't Rin ,after he got to know his mate Ash became having feelings for her,but mostly because it became known to be found that his mate was Kagome,his mother.

The one person besides his father that he never met or spent time with to his knowledge,returning only to become his mate unknowingly, by force,and crushed the hanyou with the guilt by the implications of it,Ash found his heart torn once again. On top of that with very little time left ,now Kagome has to leave him again to travel back to a place where she may or may not survive. Ash's only comfort that until she crossed the barrier between this time and the next was that he could salvage the mistake made by fate,having few and small moments with her,and protect her until her time to leave came

TBC...


	19. Chapter 19

Letters Of The Past

Chapter Nineteen When The End Hadn't ComeTo Pass

Kagome's return To Sengoku Judai

By Inuyashas Youkai

Seconds had passed when the girl, Kagome had accept that she was going to die by this vile creature's demon would be her end sneaking up to her from behind ,not giving the space of time to fire even one arrow before the beast struck .Kagome could her it now ,Inuyasha would be reading her the riot act by now about not being able to be left alone for five minutes without getting into trouble. She couldn't remember how long maybe it only had been only five minutes since she returned ,all she was concerned with was why she was still alive.

Kagome hesitantly opened her eyes slightly and found the melted carcus of the demon that wanted to kill her , and standing over it was the face of a person, she didn't expect to see nor bother to save her. Sesshomeru.

" This Sesshomeru presumes the lady Kagome has returned ,is this so?" Sesshomeru inquired suspiciously looking at her familiar attributes through her adult form.

"Yes , Lord Sesshomeru ,the well has just allowed me to use it once again but Naraku stopped me until he wanted me return" Kagome whispered

" If You don't want to die you will follow this Sesshomeru ,we will have word as soon as you get settled and change into something more appropriate to your status to my father's court. You will conduct your self appropriately ,while you are here,and not like my ...brother." Sesshomeru warned as he walked slowly away

" Wait! ,I will behave myself but what do you mean by my status to your father's court , and did you say your brother ..You mean Inuyasha's still alive?" Kagome inquired while trying to keep up.

The girl was lead by the demon from years ago ,patiently waiting for him to answer but that patience was about to soon run out as the hours quickly passed. Kagome took out her bow and arrow and aimed it at Sesshomeru , while thankful for him saving her ,she wanted answer's. Although instead of the normal action she'd expect from the ice lord never came either but something she had never expect from laughed.

" It's good for this Sesshomeru to see that you have never lost your fire Kagome. You were the only one to stand up to me in the days of my younger foolishness .I 've always respected you for that but you will stand down if you want anything from this Sesshomeru!" Sesshomeru plainly spoke with a bit of mirth sparkling in his eye, while seeing the stubborn girl in front of him lower her weapon slowly.

Once coming to where the sight of Sesshomeru's castle came into view,Kagome felt humbled to be back in the place she had always known to be home. The girl finally let the happiness flood within her she was back where she belonged ,back home in the Feudal Era. When Sesshomeru began speaking it took the girl beside him by surprise, tearing her out of her daydream ,because it was unexpected that he would actually answer her.

" Do you think that the ever stubborn brother of this Sesshomeru ,would ever let himself be caught dead , even by this Sesshomeru?" Sesshomeru said then continued with a smirk .

" That brother of mine is stubborn enough not to stay dead ,when he is struck down ,the concept of playing dead never occurred to him. You will meet with him soon enough when you take your place as Lady of the West ,at the ceremonies held tomorrow celebrating your return. Though Inuyasha won't know this until his presence is presented. This Sesshomeru is rather looking forward to seeing his face when he knows you are here, then he could finally make good to father's name." Sesshomeru explained ,earning a gasp from the Miko,as they came to the gates, and only causing Sessomeru's smirk to grow exponentially, into a shit eating grin.

" Although I am honered Sesshomeru , really I am but why me and not Kikyo. Surely a mate of Inuyasha's would be better suited for it, wouldn't it? Kagome stated while following the Lord into the main hall.

_' Hmm, So my idiot brother never told the Miko before she parted from this world ,interesting. This should be more delightful to watch,more than I originally thought. This Sesshomeru will play along and let Inuyasha deal with it for my own entertainment.' Sesshomeru thought before replacing his smirk with his icy stare at the woman beside him._

" Even if that were so ,This Sesshomeru could not, would not , allow anyone such the likes of that ..thing to join in father's court ..You will be more acceptable choice in the end ,a more respectable as the one who stand's to defeat Naraku. Understand this is why ,the beast brought you back to destroy what he himself fears most .We all knew this ,but not when ,so all of us have been searching until you made your return. " Sesshomeru chided.

Sesshomeru led Kagome into a large room ,showing her where the bathroom was, and where there was a closet full of silk Kimono's. It was then that the Lord took his leave ,letting her know that she would be summoned when she was needed ,and she was to be presentable when he returned. Once the door closed ,Kagome let her hands glide over the smoothness of brightly colored hued silk cloth,and landing on a blue with cherry blossoms vines delicately embroidered through the design .

Following through with a towel and change of clothes to the room with a large tub with heated coals at the bottom of fiery bucket nearby . Kagome began to lay the coals into the bottom of the bathing tub before pumping the water from a underground still warmed by the earth. After the water in the tub had become to her liking ,Kagome stripped down to nothing , climbing into the soothing waters and relaxing to almost falling asleep before the knock on her door awoke her. Not knowing for how long she was out, Kagome hurriedly began to cleanse herself and finally had rinsed off before the knock on her outer door was repaeated on the bathroom's door.

" Yes?" Kagome called from behind the door

" Lord Sesshomeru had requested me to get you for dinner Lady Kagome" Stated a familiar older voice from the other side of the door.

" Okay I will Be right out ,thank you" Kagome said trying to figure out where she had heard that voice before

Kagome had quickly pullled the plug noticing the water was now freezing, she must've slept longer than she thought. Placing the stone 's back in it's rightful holder before quickly putting on the Kimono and putting her hair into a simple bun ,letting the stubborn ringlets fall framing her face. Taking a deep breath before opening the door and facing the one who waited patiently for her. Once she had , frozen by the sudden shock and happiness that over took her. Kagome ran to embrace with open arms to woman she thought she would never see again. Sango .

Moments after , Kagome stilled her tears, steeping back to look at the woman who had been like her sister from so long ago , while Sango was just as shocked . Sango took a moment to take in the woman that now stood in front of her,the last time she saw Kagome, she was still but a child. Sango soon led Kagome thru the door to the coridors that would lead them to the dining hall.

" Kagome ,it's really you! We all knew you would return , but after so long had passed ,some of us thought the day would never come. It's so wonderful that you are here, We've missed you. "Sango squealed

"So have do you live with Sesshomeru as well?" Kagome wondered

" No I was just passing through when the announcement was sent to the villages I was exorcizing demons in, about the ceremonies commencing to introduce The Lady Of The West . So I came here to investigate because I knew that Sesshomeru only had Rin ,and I thought that he would finally do it, but I am so glad that it's you instead. I live in the demon slayers village . " Sango answered

When the girls finally walked in Kagome felt her heart clench as everyone turned with similar looks that Sango had when she first saw her. Sesshomeru noticed her shock and soon made it to stand in front of her to offer his arm. Kagome nervously took it as Sesshomeru led her to the table, with everyone staring as though they are seeing a ghost. In a way they were when Kagome was taken from then she was no longer in this world until suddenly thrusted back into their lives once again after much time had passed.

To be Continued..


	20. Chapter 20

Letters Of The Past

Chapter Twenty

Coming To

By Inuyashas Youkai

" May I introduce and present the return of Priestess Kagome and The New Lady Of The West, she will be summoned officially in at tomorrow's ceremonies and celebration's " Sesshomeru spoke with great mirth to the group gawking at her.

At the table now Miroku, Shippo ,Sango , and Rin now stood to gather around the girl from their past returned to them . After many hugs passed to the girl that everyone sorely missed , the occupants of the room settled to dinner and reminiscent chatter . Shippo had even took part filling Kagome in on all that she had missed over time.

At this time, Jaken had come to Sesshomeru as to whisper something in his ear,and somehow that had him laughing hysterically .It something that Kagome still found rather odd but then again maybe it has been along time since she had seen him last.

_' Hmm ,my brother came sooner than I thought but it could still be rather entertaining for me still .Let the fun begin!" Sesshomeru smirked ,his thoughts played out on how tonight could go._

" Jaken " Sesshomeru stated giving only a nod in a affirmative manner and allowing Jaken to take his leave.

It didn't take long afterwards to figure out what Sesshoomeru found so amusing , when a somewhat irate hanyou came in a black silk Nagajuban , and Hakama ,with a black silkened rope to tie around hanging to the side with a white Haori, and his long silver hair tied with a leather cord in a warrior's bun. The male coming quickly towards his brother , thrashing himself about in the room in frustration. Disbelief had struck a cord that Sesshomeru made him be apart of this, he wasn't one for Sesshomeru's lifestyle. Upon coming to this Sesshomeru , his brother was going to know this minute that he didn't appreciate the manner in which he was summoned.

" Sorry I am late dear brother but you didn't give me much time to get hear ya know, not that I am really up for these things anyway. But if you want me here at least you can give me some time to get here?"The man shrouded in black sarcastically seethed earning a giggle from one of the occupants at the table.

Sesshomeru stood and slowly walked to the center of the table where the miko sat giggling, laying a hand on her shoulder to shush her.

The man, while currently being laughed at by the young miko , suddenly his whole body tightened, then with hesitation, turning slowly to the sound of Sesshomeru's familiar guests, as the rest of the table joined the first oddly familar chimes of laughter . .

For , It was one of them that had his heart beating quickly while his chest constricted.

Once he had turned ,the hanyou turned to see his past travel companions, looking at each one in turn, until his eyes fell on one. Torn between whether she was familiar to him ,or if his mind was playing games with him , yet again.

The woman now standing in front of his brother did look familiar to him, for the life of him he couldn't believe what his mind kept telling him as to who it was. Impossible after all this time, so the hanyou smiled and nodded his acknowledgement to her all the same.

" My dear lil brother, I for one are glad you could come ,This Sesshomeru wasn't expecting you on such short notice, until tomorrow. May I introduce and present the return Of Priestess Kagome and The Lady Of The West" Sesshomeru grinned at his brother's shocked expression, and the wine that abruptly shot forth from his brother's mouth as the realization of his words took him.

It took a moment for the shocked hanyou to settle himself with the knowledge that this was truly her. Inuyasha stood from his spot in his chair beside his brother and walked to where his brother Sesshomeru now stood behind Kagome. Only to stop within arms length away , and to look up at the girl standing before him.

Kagome was a pretty girl back when she took his heart the first time ,though now she was beautiful standing there ,and he liked the Kimono much better than the short skirts she often wore . Kagome stood up to his brother's chest and had matured rather nicely ,even under the loose kimono .

Inuyasha was having a difficult time not staring at how her curves flowed freely underneath the silkened kimono ,this left much to the imagination,and was driving the hanyou crazy for some reason.

" Kagome.." Inuyasha sighed,reaching his hand out hesitantly, fearing she would disappear, or to confirm she wasn't really there.

" Yes ,Inuyasha.. It's rather nice to see you again. How are you?" Kagome smuggly stated with a smirk , laying her hand in his to settle his fears, and bowed to him just to spite him.

Inuyasha smirked at her before pulling Kagome to his chest, quickly embracing her tightly, and making it so she couldn't escape. Closing his eyes , breathing the scent Inuyasha had always known to be her's,his Kagome' s scent filled his being and settled him with the knowledge that finally after all this time she returned to him .

" How the hell are you Kagome?" Inuyasha softly spoke in her ears then turning to his brother with a angered glare.

" I am doing better after Sesshomeru found me that is .How are you Inuyasha?" Kagome said

" What ?.. When ?... How?..." Inuyasha stumbled over his words to his brother

The hanyou,then realized in shock that he himself had failed to answer her. So he leaned in while they listened to Sesshomeru explain everything that has happened thus far,and answered her in a soft whisper so only she could hear.

Inuyasha's boldness had been a long time coming ,the wait until she was at his side again caused all sorts of emotions that neither were accustomed to. Although Inuyasha was determined this time that Kagome would know this time and he wasn't going to lose her.

In the end Kagome would be his mate ,the way it should've been if she wasn't taken before he got the chance.

" I am better now , Kagome" Inuyasha whispered ignoring the blush that appeared on Kagome's face.

Hesitantly Inuyasha released her to return to her seat,while the rest followed and finished their meal . Dessert was brought to them before Sesshomeru spoke to the miko earning all eyes on them.

" Lady Kagome , as I know a lot has happened since you returned so this Sesshomeru will meet with you tomorrow to discuss the night's gala ,and your attire for the event was already brought to your room. I will leave the rest of the night to do as you please but do remember what this Sesshomeru told you when we first spoke." Sesshomeru stated earning a very confused stare from Inuyasha.

_'What did I miss?' Inuyasha thought,noticing the two interact_

" Thankyou Lord Sesshomeru ,I will . May I be excused I think I will retire for the evening, alot has happened for me to think about." Kagome politely asked winking in his direction

_' Ah Kagome you do see my humor in this ,in time you will see that you are Inuyasha's true mate .' Sesshomeru thought smuggly duly noting her scheme'she is playing hard to get ..Interesting..Maybe Kagome deserves more respect than I gave her credit for.. Especially if she gives that brother of his a change for the better.'_

"Very well Lady Kagome you may be excused, do need someone to escort you back to you room? The pleasure is all mine." Sesshomeru spoke while standing to walk to her chair to pull it out and offering her his arm to escort her back to her quarters.

"Thankyou and yes if you would ,I would get lost in this castle of yours " Kagome said plainly guessing that Sesshomeru understood what she was doing.

"If everyone would excuse us ,I will be back shortly as soon as I escort lady Kagome back to her room. Say goodnight dear " Sesshomeru smuggly taunted watching the glare now fixed on him, from his brother that clearly stated 'watch it !'

Inuyasha figured it out what his brother was doing it wasn't hard ,but Kagome. Inuyasha couldn't figure it out,because the hanyou wasn't sure if she still felt for him as she once had.

Though his brother on the other hand was purposely taunting him causing his demon within, to seeth on his brother's familiarity to his mate. Jealousy filled him ,while watching Sesshomeru guide Kagome out of the dining hall with his hand sliding to the small of her back.

Then the realization struck him that if he guessed correctly, thinking back to when Inuyasha had last laid eyes on her , back then Kagome thought the hanyou had interest in Kikyo ,and because he had given her that impression to protect her.

Inuyasha smirked to himself while he let himself continue in deep thought.

_' So my little Kagome must still think that I must've taken Kikyo as a mate, over the years as I would think my brother Sesshomeru wouldn't care to tell her otherwise. Hmm, sneaky bastard ,alright Sesshomeru ,I see your little game and I will play along and just to see what your up to. Although I am warning you Sesshomeru ..Don't push it ! Kagome will be my mate , any interference from you and I will make sure you pay dearly with it!' Inuyasha thought before the very devil reappeared and began to talk to him._

" What do you think, this Sesshomeru believes that Lady Kagome has grown up ,to become a very beautiful and refined young woman. " Sesshomeru stated

"Very true ,it is unbelievable that she was able to return after all this time. " Miroku stated matter of factly then continued " I must admit though if I didn't have my dear Sango ,I would've had to grope her to see if what her Kimono was hiding was as magnificent as what my imagination told me" Miroku taunted earning him a hard punch to his head from Inuyasha before Sango got the chance.

"Watch it monk!" Inuyasha warned

" Lil brother , when you two last saw each other did you ever tell her or did she think that you had intentions with the dead woman, like she does now. For her to believe that this Sesshomeru would ever grant that..woman a title in my court is preposterous,even if you had taken her as mate . I would disown you if you had, but just the thought that she doesn't know , and still thinks that abomination of the truth is quite sad, even for you. So to say you never told her doesn't give you the right in getting angry for which you only have yourself to blame .I can see Sango but you getting mad ,you haven't even laid a reputable claim on her,courted her, nothing but play little guessing games and I won't have it ,any longer! Inuyasha you will fix this,if you still see her as your mate , or else I am sure there are plenty of demons that would love to take your place "Sesshomeru taunted

" Damn you ,Sesshomeru you know as well as I do that if Naraku knew ,Kagome would be a constant target you bastard . I only let her believe that to protect her ,it wouldn't bode well if my enemies knew that , second to losing apart of myself on my human night ,that Kagome was my main weakeness. Now would it?We would have Naraku trying to destroy her more than her just guarding the fucking shards,just to get at me .Also now that you brought the bitch up let's talk about Kikyo ! What would you think would've happened if Kikyo found out that I fell for her reincarnation.. Hmm? I would have Kikyo after Kagome as well as me ,especially when she knew that I wasn't going to join her in hell.I just couldn't take that risk ,even though I wanted to.. God did I want to tell her ,every time I saw the look in her eyes when I went to meet Kikyo. Kouga 's taunt's definately didn't make the purpose of keeping my mouth shut any easier.. But I agree with you on it being sad, that Kagome still believes that I 'd ever choose that woman as a mate. I am rather intent on changing that ,Kagome will know her place within this mess" Inuyasha explained.

" Glad to hear it Lil brother , We will talk again after breakfast in which you will escort Kagome here in the morning ..I want to see change Inuyasha ,you will lay claim on her and will court her .I am warning you if I don't see it soon there will be hell to come worse than what Kikyo would be able to bring to you." Sesshomeru demanded

"Very well Sesshomeru it will be done "Inuyasha agreed before walking to his room

As everyone at dinner finally made it to the guests rooms feeling a little lighter ,hearing from the stubborn Inuyasha explain. The hanyou stated the reasons they themselves could understand because everything Inuyasha said they knew as truth, if Inuyasha did act on his affections for Kagome. Although now the hanyou seemed determined ,even though Naraku and Kikyo still existed, but now things had changed ,Kagome was back ,and Inuyasha wasn't going to let her off that easily , not this time.

Inuyasha fell in a deep sleep knowing that beginning tomorrow he would start courting and laying claim to the woman who for along time his whole being saw as mate.

The next morning Inuyasha had awoke early, bathed and dressed in a white silk Nagajuban, with a blue silk Haori and Hakama pans drawn tightly with the silk woven rope of blue hues. This time Inuyasha pulled his hair into a loose braid flowing down his back with a black cord. Afterwards, once , at least to the hanyou, thought he looked more than presentable, then taking a deep breath, grasping ahold of the bouquet of flowers in his hand, and sighed.

"Alright , let's do this" Inuyasha stated more to himself as he walked through the corridor to the entrance leading to Kagome's room.

Inuyasha stood for moment to gather his nerve before knocking on the door that his brother said was her bedroom.

A moment passed when he heard her voice that reminded him of delicate ringing bells, his eyes closed as her words soothed his tormented soul.

The door opened and was shocked to see Sango but when she motioned for him to come inside , the hanyou reluctantly followed.

Inuyasha had given his glare that spoke volumes in question to why she was here. Sango looked to the opposite direction ,once he followed to where her eyes where set, Inuyasha eyes fell upon a heavenly sight .Kagome was dressed in a quite familiar kimono ,one that was his mother's the last time Inuyasha last saw her. Her hair was set in a simple braided bun that was held in place by two Silver Hashi , with strands of curls hanging ,forming perfectly around her face. Looking up when the hanyou smelt salt to find tears flowing from her beautiful brown eyes. Inuyasha knelt beside her with the flowers presented to her ,before he spoke.

" Kagome ,what's wrong ,why are you crying ?" Inuyasha whispered then looking to Sango and nodded that he had this ,the hanyou hoped to grant her leave.

" It's that bastard of a brother of yours for making me wear this kimono of your mother's and he won't let me out of my room until I agree to wear it, I am sorry Inuyasha"Kagome cried

" Is that all ,Kagome it's okay . Although I would have to agree on my brother being a bastard. Sesshomeru is a bastard and the sad part is that he knows it. " Inuyasha said then laughed while Kagome joined him before he finished .

"But I also agree with Sesshomeru ,you look beautiful in my mother's kimono and I would be honored if you wore it, just as long as your not in tears that is " Inuyasha whispered pulling back from the embrace ,not realizing the position he had her in ,before taking her chin in the palm of his hand to look at him.

" Inu Yasha .." Kagome gasped

" Yes, Kagome? "Inuyasha returned in a soft whisper

" What are you doing ?" Kagome hesitantly asked

" I am doing what I should've done along time ago ,Saiai" Inuyasha whispered before closing the distance between them ,capturing her lips in his for a small sweet kiss.

TBC...


	21. Chapter 21

Letters Of The Past

Chapter Twenty One

Fighting Against The Right To Be

By Inuyashas Youkai

_~ Last Time ~_

_ Inuyasha had given his glare that spoke volumes in question to why she was here. Sango looked to the opposite direction ,once he followed to where her eyes where set, Inuyasha eyes fell upon a heavenly sight .Kagome was dressed in a quite familiar kimono ,one that was his mother's the last time Inuyasha last saw her. Her hair was set in a simple braided bun that was held in place by two Silver Hashi , with strands of curls hanging ,forming perfectly around her face. Looking up when the hanyou smelt salt to find tears flowing from her beautiful brown eyes. Inuyasha knelt beside her with the flowers presented to her ,before he spoke._

_" Kagome ,what's wrong ,why are you crying ?" Inuyasha whispered then looking to Sango and nodded that he had this ,the hanyou hoped to grant her leave._

_" It's that bastard of a brother of yours for making me wear this kimono of your mother's and he won't let me out of my room until I agree to wear it, I am sorry Inuyasha"Kagome cried_

_" Is that all ,Kagome it's okay . Although I would have to agree on my brother being a bastard. Sesshomeru is a bastard and the sad part is that he knows it. " Inuyasha said then laughed while Kagome joined him before he finished ._

_"But I also agree with Sesshomeru ,you look beautiful in my mother's kimono and I would be honored if you wore it, just as long as your not in tears that is " Inuyasha whispered pulling back from the embrace ,not realizing the position he had her in ,before taking her chin in the palm of his hand to look at him._

_" Inu Yasha .." Kagome gasped_

_" Yes, Kagome? "Inuyasha returned in a soft whisper_

_" What are you doing ?" Kagome hesitantly asked_

_" I am doing what I should've done along time ago ,Saiai" Inuyasha whispered before closing the distance between them ,capturing her lips in his for a small sweet kiss._

_Presently.._

_ Pulling away slightly , Kagome looked into his amber eyes with shock , just as he opened them shortly after hers unveiled themselves, and then swiftly shook her head very confused , then started to walk away with the words falling behind her. _

_" I'am sorry Inuyasha , as much as I want this .. I can't put myself through this again.."_

_ With a firm grasp around her waist from behind , the older and wiser hanyou spoke with the graced wisdom for experiencing being without her by his side, tangled with the strained emotion that the memories of it brought._

_" Kagome wait, please.."Inuyasha breathed into her hair , as the words were spoken with her caught in his embrace , pulled closer against him , just before escaping the room , leaving him. _

_" Why?" The woman being pleaded with asked painfully. _

_" Why, the reason why is because you need to know the truth Kagome, to be honest its been long overdue , and to tell you the honest truth I can't , I 'am unwilling to fight just to hide it from you anymore! That's why?!"_

_" You mean until Kikyo comes to show herself again, Now let me go !" Kagome yelled fighting against him to release her , not wanting to hear this anymore . _

_" Fuck no , never again will I let you go , Kagome.. You are mine .." The hanyou stated truthfully , and painfully for what he knew was his fault that she believed the bullshit the wench was spouting from her lips. _

_ Seeing the truth that it would seem that she wasn't leaving anytime soon, Kagome just gave up falling limp in his arms sobbing, and Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her tighter to hold her from meeting the floor , and then lowered them so that Kagome was there sitting in his lap facing him, but her eyes were poised not meeting his eyes with her tear filled ones. _

_" Kagome , look at me please.. " Inuyasha had then raised his face so that his eyes met hers, and then continued. _

_" I know that I messed up alot before , but regardless of my reasons it doesn't matter anymore because in the time you have been out of my life I've learned some things , alot you will see I am sure in time , but please I am not asking you to just fall into my arms , giving yourself to me without a second thought . Just promise me you'll let me prove myself to you , and allow me to let you see. I promise you it won't be like the last, I want you. I'll offer myself as a sacrifice to my brothers sword if have to endure another minute without you .." The hanyou begged with tears in his eyes._

_ Nodding once, not being able to deny him for some reason, not for the look she'd seen in his eyes joined with the words that came from his quivering lips. Squeezing once , and the whispered words saying thankyou , then he released her , handed her the flowers before grasping her other hand to lead her to the banquet hall, so she couldn't way was silent within the large hallways until they found themselves just outside twin large mahogany doors. The hanyou paused , then turned towards her pulling her to face her once more, and gently wiped the lingering tears streaking down her face, as he softly pecked her lips , whispering his words while doing so._

_"No more need for tears ,Kagome, unless of course there happy ones, because I am here now, and not planning to ever leave your side again, it nearly killed me the last time. Just be prepared on seeing the side of me that you haven't yet seen cause I am gonna give you it all as I court you, and be patient with me for I am not used to sharing. The last was my mother, so you should feel honored.." Inuyasha then started to pull her forward so that the moment of truth for them can begin. _

_TBC... _


End file.
